A Day Off
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: [Daisy Series] Do Kyungsoo tahu bahwa peta hidupnya sudah digambar jelas dan dia hanya perlu mengikutinya. Termasuk menuruti permintaan orang tuanya untuk menikahi Kim Kai, orang yang tidak ia kenal. Canggung? Tentu saja! Dan ia harus segera memecah kecanggunan ini kalau tidak mau pernikahan mereka hanya seumur jagung./ KaiSoo / GS / EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

Banyak orang pikir lahir dalam keluarga kaya raya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Memang, dengan uang kau bisa mendapat hampir seisi dunia. Memakai pakaian _branded_ yang kenyamanannya tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Menapatkan fasilitas kelas satu untuk setiap perjalanan. Mengunjungi berbagai negara sudah jadi kegiatan rutin sejak aku masih kanak-kanak. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berganti paspor.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasanya tidak punya uang. Mereka bilang aku anak yang lahir dengan sendok emas di mulut. Mau apa tinggal tunjuk.

Ya, orang-orang berpikir itu sisi baiknya.

Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ketatnya pengeluaranku dipantau oleh orang tuaku. Bahkan mereka lebih sering memantau arus kas rekeningku daripada nilai pelajaranku. Mereka selalu bilang kalau aku bisa mengendalikan uang, berarti aku bisa mengendalikan diriku, mengendalikan keinganku, dan juga mengendalikan pergaulanku.

Tidak, mereka tidak pelit. Hanya saja, ada hal-hal yang mereka anggap tidak berguna, seperti menghabiskan 70.000 untuk secangkir kopi. Tapi takkan marah ketika aku menghabiskan lima juta untuk sepotong dress yang mungkin hanya akan digunakan sekali atau dua kali dalam hidupku.

Waktu kecil aku selalu marah dengan hal itu. Tapi semakin dewasa, akupun sadar bahwa kata-kata orang tuaku memang benar. Mereka mengajarkanku untuk tidak bergantung pada uang. Aku belajar untuk bisa memanfaatkan uangku pada tempat yang seharusnya. _Toh_ semua kopi rasanya sama, dan kalau dipikir-pikir, teman-teman sebayaku minum kopi di kedai waralaba hanya untuk pamer di sosial media. Sedangkan pakaian, meksipun mahal, aku menggunakannya dengan nyaman untuk tampil rapi di hadapan kolega orang tuaku.

Karena aku banyak melihat, orang-orang mengejar uang untuk mengamburkannya pada hal-hal tidak berguna. Akhirnya mereka sendiri yang terjebak pada gaya hidup mereka.

Hidup sebagai 5% orang terkaya negeri ini tidak lantas membuat hidupku terlihat menyangkan. Memang, aku bisa melakukan segalanya, tapi tentu saja orang tuaku—bahkan kakek-nenekku—sudah menggambar peta yang jelas akan jalur hidupku. Aku tidak perlu memusingkan harus masuk jurusan apa saat kuliah, harus bekerja apa setelah lulus, bahkan masalah jodohpun sudah ditentukan. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat umurku 15 tahun. Namanya Kim Kai, lelaki berdarah Korea yang sejak awal sudah diputuskan akan menjadi suamiku kelak. Pewaris tunggal Woojoo Group. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Saat itu tingginya tidak terlalu mencolok. Rambutnya hitam, berkulit agak gelap, dan bibir yang tebal.

Bohong kalau aku bilang dia tidak menarik. Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya remaja yang sedang mengalami pubertas. Tapi itu semua tidak cukup menjadi alasan bagiku jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya kekaguman semata yang lekas hilang begitu kami terjebak dalam kecanggungan.

Pertemuan pertama kami berjalan sangat buruk. Rasanya tidak ada perkembangan apapun yang terjadi, terlebih setelah Kai memilih berkuliah di Amerika. Email yang kami kirimkan persis seperti rekan bisnis. Selamat tahun baru, selamat natal, dan selamat ulang tahun. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak punya hak menolak.

Di sinilah aku berada, di depan altar dengan _veil_ menutupi wajahku, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan seorang yang masih terasa asing dalam hidupku.

"Do Kyungsoo, apakah kau bersedia?" tanya pastor.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present...

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Kyung Soo**

Aku ingin pulang...

 **Lu Han**

Jangan bercanda! Ini malam pertamamu.

 **B**

Pulang saja. Mau kujemput?

 **Lu Han**

Byun! Jangan berbuat macam-macam!

.

.

.

.

.

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present...

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Pesta pernikahan sudah berakhir sejak sejam lalu. Kyungsoo pun sudah masuk ke kamar suite yang jadi kamar pengantinnya malam ini. Sebuah kamar mewah dari salah satu hotel berbintang lima milik Woojoo Grup. Interiornya indah, didominasi warna coklat, putih gading, dan semburat-semburat emas yang membuatnya terlihat sangat berkelas. Bahkan WO yang disewa mereka pun berbaik hati mendekor ruangan ini menjadi penuh bunga di sana-sini dan juga lilin aroma terapi yang membuat ruangan gelap ini tampak begitu temaram.

Benar-benar indah seandainya saja pernikahan ini bukan sebuah paksaan.

Kyungsoo mendongak dari layar ponselnya ketika suara pintu terdengar. Kai masuk ke kamar setelah tadi menghilang selepas acara. Ia melepas simpul dasi dan menggantung jas dan _vest_ nya di lemari. Lantas memasuki kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hah..." Kyungsoo menghela napas setelah tanpa sadar tadi menahan napasnya selama Kai berada di sekitar.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang menggantung di benaknya. Matanya tanpa sadar melirik cincin bertahtakan berlian yang melingkar apik di jari manisnya.

Ia kini sudah bukan lagi seorang lajang. Bukan lagi gadis yang bisa berbuat seenaknya. Bukan lagi anak-anak yang hanya bermain. Ia sudah jadi istri orang. Harus tinggal serumah, mengurus keperluannya, hingga menjadi teman hidup bagi orang asing yang ia sebut suami.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , kau sudah mandi?" tanya Kai yang langsung lelaki itu sesali. Tentu saja sudah. Lihatlah, Kyungsoo sudah dalam balutan jubah tidurnya yang berwarna putih keemasan, mirip dengan miliknya saat ini. Wajah perempuan itu jadi berkali-kali lebih pucat daripada yang tadi siang Kai lihat.

Lelaki itu bergerak tak nyaman menuju meja makan, tempat Kyungsoo sejak tadi duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Keduanya diam, tidak tahu ingin bicara apa, tapi juga tidak ingin lekas tidur meskipun hari berlalu dengan sangat melelahkan.

Lebih tepatnya keduanya tidak bisa tidur.

Kai mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jemarinya di permukaan meja. Tanpa lelaki itu tahu, itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo bekerja berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"Apa sebaiknya kita berkenalan lagi?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ya, boleh. Sebelumnya perkenalan kita memang tidak berjalan baik, _kan_?" Kai menegakkan duduknya, mengulurkan sebuah jabat tangan. "Kenalkan, aku Kim Kai."

Kyungsoo membalas jabat tangannya. "Do Kyung Soo."

Setelahnya mereka kembali diam. Melewati detik-detik dalam kesunyian yang ditemani aroma terapi yang menguar di kamar. Kyungsoo menunduk, merutuki apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia kembali membuat suasana mereka terasa begitu canggung.

"Menurutmu pernikahan ini akan jadi seperti apa?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

" _Ye_?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Mata bulatnya menatap pada mata coklat Kai. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pernikahan ini akan berjalan seperti apa. Kita bahkan tidak sedekat itu." Gadis 21 tahun itu memainkan kukunya yang berlapis kutek bening. Matanya berubah mendamba, seperti gadis yang berlari menggapai mimpinya. "Aku hanya ingin ini menjadi pernikahan terakhirku. Cukup sekali seumur hidup."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kalau Kai- _ssi_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak punya bayangan," akunya.

Begitu dibilang ia akan ditunangkan, Kai sudah tidak lagi berpikir macam-macam. Bahkan sebelum ia dikenalkan pada Kyungsoo sebagai calon istrinya. Yang ia tahu, ayahnya selalu berkata untuk memperlakukan istrinya dengan baik, menghormatinya sebagai wanita sekalipun mungkin ia tidak mencintainya. Seperti cara sang ayah memperlakukan ibunya. Setidaknya mereka terasa seperti keluarga ideal bagi Kai.

Dalam pikiran Kai, selain menjadi pernikahan politik, pernikahan ini tidak berarti banyak baginya. Terkesan jahat, tapi setidaknya ia tidak berniat jahat seperti bercandaan beberapa orang yang menyarankan untuk bercerai di kemudian hari. Terdengar menggoda, tapi tidak. Kai tidak setega itu membiarkan gadis mungil di hadapannya menjadi janda, apalagi setelah mendengar keinginan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Soal bulan madu, aku diberi tahu kalau kita tidak akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku masih harus belajar seluk-beluk perusahaan sebelum ditempatkan di _headquarter_. Besok aku harus berangkat ke Amerika dengan Ayah. Mungkin seminggu kami baru akan kembali. Aku akan banyak melakukan perjalanan bisnis beberapa bulan ini."

"Oh..." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus langsung bertemu muka dengan muka setiap harinya dengan Kai.

"Kau sendiri? Apa sudah punya jadwal kegiatan?"

"Ya, tiga hari lagi aku akan memulai perkuliahan kembali. Ada beberapa undangan untuk menemani Ayah menghadiri pertemuan dengn rekan-rekannya berhubung Ibu juga harus pergi ke London."

Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kau bisa bertanya padaku kalau ada yang tidak mengerti. Kau jurusan _Business Management_ , _kan_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Kai setelah melirik jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Tentu melelahkan terjaga dari pagi-pagi buta untuk berdandan ini dan itu hingga detik ini. Nyaris 24 jam keduanya tidak tidur.

"Sedikit," jawab Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya, satu-satunya alasan Kyungsoo tidak ingin segera tidur meskipun badannya lelah bukan main adalah ranjang pengantin mereka. Ranjang yang terlihat empuk dan lebar itu terasa menakutkan setiap kali ia ingat kini ia harus berbagi ranjang dengan orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia berbagi kasur dengan lawan jenis. Dan bayangan kotor sudah menghantui Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo pada ranjang pengantin itu. Seakan mengerti apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran gadis itu, ia pun berkata. "Aku akan tidur di sofa kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman."

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku..." Kyungsoo gelagapan, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangga karena tebakan Kai tepat sekali.

Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun itu mengulum senyum mengerti. "Aku paham, pasti aneh rasanya. Kita tidak pernah mengenal dekat, tahu-tahu dalam sehari sudah menjadi suami-istri." Kyungsoo terdiam. "Tapi aku harap, setelah ini kita bisa mengenal dengan lebih baik."

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meringis ngeri melihat dua sahabatnya menatap dia seperti hyena yang baru menemukan seonggok bangkai menggiurkan setelah beberapa minggu kelaparan. Tidak Baekhyun, tidak juga Luhan. Mereka sama menyeramkannya.

"Kalian menyeramkan, tahu tidak?" komentar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan beberapa daging mentah ke atas pemanggang yang mulai terasa panas.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita apapun, Kyungsoo- _ya_? Tentang suamimu yang terlihat lebih _hot_ daripada di foto itu?" tanya Luhan menggoda sahabatnya yang tidak menggubris, malah sibuk mengecek daging pesanan mereka.

"Memangnya kau mau cerita yang seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Ya, mungkin bagaimana kau menghabiskan malam yang panas dengan pria se- _hot_ itu—aduh!" Luhan meringis setelah kepalanya ditepuk kasar oleh Baekhyun yang jengah melihat kelakuannya. "Apa masalahmu, hah?!"

"Kau yang bermasalah. Jelas-jelas lelaki yang kau sebut _hot_ itu sudah menikah, dan kau terang-terangan menanyakan malam pertamanya pada istrinya? _Heol_! Dasar tidak punya otak," cibir Baekhyun.

Luhan merengut kesal sementara Kyungsoo membolak-balik daging. "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku tidur di kasur dan dia di sofa."

"Kau serius?" tanya keduanya berbarengan dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya. "Kau membiarkan pewaris tunggal Woojoo Grup tidur di sofa pada malam pertamanya?" tanya Baekhyun lalu mendengus tak percaya. "Wah... _daebak_. Kai memang benar-benar Do Kyung Soo."

"Dia yang menawarkan diri." Kyungsoo menggedikan bahu, tak acuh.

"Lalu bagaimana setelahnya?" Luhan masih penasaran. "Maksudku, kalian _kan_ akhirnya tetap tinggal serumah. Dan lagi di rumah itu bukan hanya ada kalian berdua. Orang pasti curiga kalau melihat kalian tidak tidur di kamar yang sama."

"Sejauh ini Kai masih dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Jadi aku masih tidur sendiri di kamar." Tangan terampil Kyungsoo melipat selada berisi potongan daging dan bawang putih.

"Kalau dia sudah pulang? Kau mau membiarkannya tidur di sofa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, aku belum kepikiran soal itu. _Toh_ dia bilang dia akan lebih sering keliling cabang-cabang usahanya. Kau tahu _kan_ seluas apa jaringan bisnis Woojoo? Kurasa dia tidak akan pulang sampai setidaknya dua bulan lagi."

Di antara ketiganya, hanya Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas ditunangkan. Kalau Luhan, berhubung gadis itu adalah cucu perempuan satu-satunya, jadi semua orang menyayangi dia. Seolah semua sepupu dan bahkan kakeknya sudah bersekongkol untuk tidak mengenalkan Luhan pada jenis lelaki manapun hingga gadis itu pernah berpikir kalau dia bisa jadi perawan tua kalau terus-menerus diperlakukan seperi ini. Sementara Baekhyun, hah... gadis itu tidak berminat pada pernikahan.

Jadi, di saat Luhan mendukung rencana pertunangan Kyungsoo, selalu ada Baekhyun yang berperan sebagai kubu oposisi. Kadang hal ini membuat Kyungsoo bingung, karena keduanya nyaris selalu memberi saran yang bertolak belakang.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama tujuh tahun ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada," aku Kyungsoo. "Kami hanya bertemu kalau ada pertemuan keluarga atau pertemuan bisnis. Itupun kalau aku ikut. Selain itu, kami tidak bertemu sama sekali. Mengobrol pun hanya tentang hal-hal _general_ yang sebenarnya basa-basi."

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Serius, deh. Meskipun aku tidak membenci pernikahan seperti makhluk ini," dia menunjuk Baekhyun yang melotot balik padanya, "Aku tidak akan menikahi orang asing seperti yang kau lakukan. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba mendekatkan diri pada tunanganku sendiri."

"Jangan samakan Kyungsoo denganmu. Kau _kan_ memang mudah dekat dengan semua orang. Bahkan anak baru yang bertemu di toilet pun bisa jadi temanmu," sindir Baekhyun.

"Itu kau anak barunya!"

Baekhyun memutar mata, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana kakunya Kyungsoo di lingkungan baru? Kau sendiri perlu sebulan penuh mengintili Kyungsoo seperti _sasaeng_ sampai bisa dekat dengannya."

Dalam hati Kyungsoo membenarkan semua perkataan Baekhyun. Dia mungkin sempurna dalam pelajaran ataupun dalam pengendalian emosi, tapi dia benar-benar buruk dalam hal bergaul. Perilakunya yang mengedepankan kesopanan membuat dirinya terlihat kaku di depan orang baru. Otaknya suka buntu untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Embel-embel nama besar orang tuanya pun memperburuk keadaan. Mereka cenderung takut bergaul dengannya. Salah-salah, bisa saja mereka miskin mendadak karena pemutusan kerjasama dengan perusahaannya.

Apa Kai juga berpikir seperti itu?

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghela napas, membuat kedua temannya mendadak merasa bersalah telah menekan Kyungsoo sejauh ini.

"Tapi kalian punya waktu seumur hidup untuk saling mengenal." Luhan merangkul Kyungsoo. "Lamanya waktu pacaran tidak bisa jadi jaminan kau mengenal pasanganmu. Kakakku bilang, bahkan setelah menikah dia masih berusaha mengenal istrinya. Mereka pun masih pergi kencan—"

"Itu dia!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat, membuat kedua temannya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa kalian tidak pergi kencan saja?"

"Maksudmu?" Luhan mewakili pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo bilang mereka tidak pernah pergi bertemu kalau bukan acara ' _official'_ , kan?" tanya Baekhyun semangat yang diangguki Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan kegiatan bersama setelah ini? Pergi kencan di bioskop, misalnya. Jadi kalian tetap punya topik pembicaraan meskipun sebenarnya sudah buntu."

Senyum puas mengembang di wajah imut Luhan. "Akhirnya kau bisa juga berpikir cerdas, Byun. Benar, kalian harus sering bertemu dan latihan bicara berduaan, Kyungsoo- _ya_!"

Kyungsoo tepekur.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menepuk dahi, menyadari seberapa parah kecerdasan sosial temannya ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Waaa... terima kasih atas responnya. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan :)

Thankyou : rekaramadhan88, cymol1214, Kyungkyung, SFA30, danactebh, ksiooo, greenlight1208, rerudo95, Hannie, tdaf27, anak abi ami, DoWhetDo, Rly. C. JaeKyu, dan semua yang sudah baca, fave, follow.

28 June 28, 2018

2.22 am

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	3. Chapter 3

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present...

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menepuk dahi, menyadari seberapa parah kecerdasan sosial temannya ini.

"Astaga, Do Kyung Soo. Kau sebegitu tidak kenalnya dengan suamimu sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun benar-benar jengah. "Bahkan kukira 'tidak kenal' yang kau maksud seperti tidak kenal secara intim. Ternyata lebih parah. Apa kau juga tidak berani menatapnya saat kalian bicara?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu-malu seakan menjadi jawaban yang membuat kedua temannya mendesah putus asa. Ya ampun, padahal semasa sekolah dulu Kyungsoo bisa menatap dingin laki-laki yang mencoba mengajaknya pergi ke prom. Apa yang terjadi pada puteri es mereka?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku punya alasan!" sanggah Kyungsoo. "Kalian harus tahu bagaimana rasanya bicara dengan dia, mata bertemu mata. Sorot matanya itu seakan menelanjangimu saat itu juga! Bahkan suranya yang berat dan _hot_ itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan bicara lama-lama dengannya?"

Bukannya semakin marah, Luhan malah tertawa lebar-lebar. "Akhirnya ia mengakui kalau suaminya memang _hot_!"

"Diam, Lu. Kau benar-benar tidak menolong." Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya sambil bersedekap. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa menatap matanya begitu lama saat mengikat sumpah pernikahan kemarin? Kalian saling bertatapan nyaris lima menit lamanya."

"Aku melihat hidungnya."

"Nah!" Luhan menjentikkan jari. "Lakukan hal yang sama. Lihat saja hidungnya saat kalian bicara."

"Kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu, kan?" Luhan mengambil potongan daging dan mencelupkannya ke saus. "Lagipula, kau kan tidak perlu menatap matanya selama dua jam penuh selama kencan. Bisa-bisa kau disebut aneh kalau melakukan itu." Ia lantas memasukkan daging tersebut ke mulut lalu mendesah nikmat. "Ah... restoran ini selalu jadi favoritku."

"Kapan suamimu akan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun menekan aplikasi _note_ di ponsel pintarnya, hendak menyusun sejumlah rencana untuk Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahu, mulai ikut menyantap daging-daging itu bersama Luhan.

" _Let say_ satu bulan lagi. Berarti kau punya waktu mempersiapkan batin untuk pergi kencan." Luhan dibuat tertawa oleh kata-kata Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana mempersiapkan batin sebulan untuk kencan yang bahkan hanya nonton bioskop terdengar sangat berlebihan. Sangat bukan Byun sekali. "Kau bisa mulai dengan latihan mendengar suaranya."

"Menelfonnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha meyakini pendengarannya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau telfon saja sekarang?" celetuk Luhan membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan. "Kau punya nomornya, kan?"

"Punya... ta-tapi..."

"Kuyakin kalau tidak sekarang, kau tidak akan menelfonnya nanti di rumah. Mumpung ada kami, jadi kami bisa membantumu kalau tiba-tiba otakmu _blank_ setelah mendengar suara _hot_ nya itu." Luhan cekikikan sendiri setelah menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Ugh..." Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. "Harus, kah?" Ia menatap lemas pada kedua temannya yang terlihat semakin bersemangat.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas, mencari kontak bernama Kim Kai yang tersimpan selama tujuh tahun di sana tanpa pernah sekalipun ia hubungi. Oh, Kyungsoo akan mengutuk teman-temannya jadi kodok kalau hal buruk terjadi setelah ini. Sungguh, ini memalukan. Tidak bisakah ia pakai e-mail saja.

Seketika ruangan VIP itu jadi hening, hanya terdengar bunyi tut-tut-tut nada dering yang sengaja di- _loud speaker_ oleh Kyungsoo atas rengekan Luhan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo kembali menahan napas. Perutnya kram dengan jari-jari yang mendadak dingin.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Kai- _ssi_?"

"Kai- _ssi_?" bisik Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Tapi keduanya memilih diam dan kembali menguping.

" _Ada apa, Kyungsoo-_ ssi?" tanya Kai dari seberang sana dengan suara _hot_ nya yang membuat Kyungsoo panik. " _Apa ada masalah_?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada masalah." Kyungsoo melirik teman-temannya meminta pertolongan karena pikirannya benar-benar beku sekarang—persis seperti yang mereka katakan tadi. "Kau..." Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha membaca gerak mulut Luhan. "Kau sedang apa?" Lantas melotot ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

" _Aku sedang makan malam_."

"Sendrian?"

" _Tidak. Aku dengan temanku, Jimin—hei Nyonya Kim!_ " seru suara lain yang tiba-tiba menyela. " _Ya, itu Jimin._ "

"Oh..." respon Kyungsoo membuat kedua temannya gemas. Sedangkan gadis yang berbicara dengan suaminya ini menggedikkan bahu dengan wajah linglung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

" _Kyungsoo_ -ssi? _Kau masih di sana_?"

"Iya masih..."

" _Sudah makan?_ " tanya Kai yang entah bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perut.

"Sudah."

" _Makan apa?_ "

"Aku makan _barbeque_ dengan teman-temanku di Park Hyatt," jelas Kyungsoo.

" _Kudengar mereka satu-satunya restoran yang mengimpor Kobe Beef asli di Korea. Kau mencobanya?_ "

"Tidak. Tadi kami memesan..." Kyungsoo menarik daftar menu yang sudah dibukakan Luhan. "... tadi kami pesan hanwoo."

" _Kapan-kapan kita harus makan Kobe Beef di sana. Aku akan memanggangkannya untukmu._ "

Luhan terkikik, tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya kalau saja Baekhyun tidak segera menutup mulunya. Gadis keturanan Tiongkok itu bersenandung kecil, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dapat hadiah. "Kapalku berlayar... Kapalku berlayar..."

"Ya..." Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening sambil berusaha terdengar ceria. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

" _Oh iya, aku akan pulang lusa. Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?_ " tanya Kai.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo tergagap dengan mata bulatnya yang seperti akan meloncat keluar. Wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah begitu menerima info barusan. Lusa. Dua hari lagi.

" _Aku berangkat tanggal 24 malam. Ada yang ingin kau beli?_ "

"A... tidak ada."

" _Baiklah_."

Kyungsoo kembali melihat kedua temannya yang heboh sendiri dengan bahasa tubuh mereka, menyuruh Kyungsoo segera mengakhiri telefon internasional tersebut. "Hmm...oke, _see you_ dua hari lagi."

Gadis 21 tahun itu menghempaskan punggangnya ke kursi dengan napas yang nyaris hilang, kepala berat, dan tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. "Dua hari lagi dia pulang. Dua hari lagi kami akan tinggal serumah. Dua hari lagi kami harus tidur seranjang. Aku bisa gila!" Ia mencengkram rambut indahnya kuat-kuat. "Oh, bunuh saja aku sekarang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal kalau hitungan kasar Baekhyun dari New York ke Seoul tanpa transit, harusnya Kai baru akan tiba tiga hari lagi. Tapi entah bagaimana rasanya tidur benar-benar tidak nyenyak. Bahkan saran Luhan untuk memuaskan diri tidur di kasur sendirian selama tiga hari tidak mampu membuat pikiran Kyungsoo tenang. Ia berguling-guling, menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan, dan bangun seperti panda.

Tahu-tahu tiga hari berlalu dan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bergadang kalau setiap siang kesibukan Kyungsoo sama banyaknya seperti _business woman_. Di malam seharusnya Kai pulang, ia jatuh tertidur bahkan tidak lagi peduli kalau Kai akan tidur di sebelahnya nanti.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh..."

Tangannya menggapai-gapai bawah bantal, mencari ponsel pipih yang membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Matanya masih menyipit berusaha melihat jam yang ditunjukkan layar ponselnya. Setelah menggeser tombol _snooze_ , ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Tak berapa lama, masih dengan kesadaran setengah mengambang, ia melirik ke kasur samping.

 _Oh... belum pulang_ , pikirnya.

Gadis itu segera mandi dan berpakaian berhubung ia punya kelas pagi.

Tidak banyak yang Kyungsoo lakukan selama Kai tidak berada di rumah. Maksudnya, ia tidak berperan banyak sebagai istri. Rumah besar ini punya cukup pembantu dan tukang kebun untuk merawatnya tetap asri. Koki pun selalu siap memasak segala jenis makanan yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Di rumah ini membuat dia merasa seperti nyonya manja yang pekerjaannya dilakukan orang lain.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak semalas itu, kok. Setidaknya ia selalu mengecek hasil pekerjaan para pembantunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" tanya suara _hot_ yang selalu jadi mimpi buruk Kyungsoo tepat ketika gadis itu berniat menyuapkan _oatmeal_ ke mulutnya.

Kyungsoo melongo, nyaris tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sekarang. _Apa aku masih bermimpi?_

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" Kai menggibaskan tangan di mata Kyungsoo, menyadarkannya.

"Ah, maaf." Kyungsoo buru-buru menenggak jus jeruk yang tersedia sampai habis, membasahi tenggorokkannya.

Kai mengambil tempat di ujung meja makan panjang tersebut selayaknya kepala keluarga sementara Kyungsoo ada di sisi sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kai juga tidak terlihat akan membuka percakapan. Lagipula memang seharusnya tidak bicara selama makan.

"Kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Kai setelah makanan mereka habis.

"Jam 8 pagi."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan. "Tidak perlu. Biar Paman Jung yang mengantarku. Kau pasti lelah setelah penerbangan panjang." Gadis itu pura-pura melirik jam tangannya, lalu bergegas menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat."

"Sampai nanti," kata Kai melambaikan tangan pada udara kosong karena Kyungsoo sudah berlari lebih dulu ke garasi.

"Paman Jung! Ayo pergi sekarang!" seru Kyungsoo pada supirnya yang masih mengelap kaca jendela setelah mencuci mobil.

"Tapi bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi, Nyonya?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut kebingungan. Tidak biasanya nyonya muda mereka ingin pergi sepagi ini. Masih jam setengah tujuh pagi! Bahkan perjalanan biasa hanya memakan waktu setengah jam. Apalagi ini lebih pagi lagi.

Melihat nyonyanya merengek, segera saja Paman Jung membereskan ember dan kanebonya, mulai memanaskan mobil. Tak berapa lama mobil sedan hitam itu meninggalkan garasi, melaju ke jalanan pagi yang masih lengang.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak tahu-menahu, seluruh kelasnya sudah berakhir di jam enam sore. Bahkan kelas ekonomi pembangunan yang sangat membosankan itu berlalu sangat cepat. Rasanya Kyungsoo tidak rela ketika menemukan dirinya sudah kembali berada dalam mobil, dijemput pulang oleh Paman Jung.

 _Duh... Aku tidak ingin turun dari mobil..._ rengek Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Nyonya? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Paman Jung khawatir melihat majikannya menyederkan kepala ke kursi di depannya, belum terlihat akan turun padahal mereka sudah sampai sejak lima menit lalu. "Apa Anda mau diantar ke dokter?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Paman. Terima kasih," jawab Kyungsoo lantas turun setelah menghela napas sangat panjang. Bagaimanapun juga rumah besar ini sudah menjadi rumahnya sekarang. Bisa-bisa kedua orang tua dan mertuanya bertanya-tanya kalau dia sampai pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Rumah megah bergaya kontemporer dengan atapnya yang rata itu selalu terlihat indah di malam hari. Rumah dengan banyak jendela itu nyaris tidak membutuhkan lampu ketika siang hari. Namun ketika matahari kembali ke peraduannya, rumah itu terlihat cantik dan begitu hangat dengan cahaya keemasan lampu-lampu yang dipasang pada tempatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar seperti rumah bahkan di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu.

Seakan setiap seluk-beluk rumah ini dibangun dengan impian masa kecil Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu masih bermimpi untuk punya rumah dengan dapur luas dan peralatan selengkap dapur hotel. Ia benar-benar mendapatkannya sekarang. Bukan hanya itu, kamarnya pun punya pemandangan taman belakang rumah yang cantik. Seperti seseorang baru saja mencuri buku harian kanak-kanaknya kemudian mewujudkannya.

"Bibi, kenapa hanya satu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia mandi dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Bibi Jung tergopo-gopo mengampiri Kyungsoo. Lantas ia mengerti melihat kebingungan Kyungsoo yang menunjuk pada peralatan makan yang tersedia hanya satu di meja. "Tadi pagi Tuan bilang tidak makan malam di rumah dan akan pulang larut."

Mulut Kyungsoo membulat, ia mengangguk-angguk lalu mulai menyantap makan malamnya yang berjalan sama heningnya seperti hari kemarin. Keadaan seperti ini tidak lagi asing bagi Kyungsoo. Tumbuh sebagai anak bungsu dengan kakak-kakak yang umurnya terpaut 10 dan 15 tahun serta orang tua super sibuk membuatnya terbiasa sendirian. Kyungsoo tidak bisa protes, toh tidak ada gunanya.

" _Kyungsoo-_ ya!" telefon Luhan ketika Kyungsoo sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjang, menunggu kantuk datang. " _Bagaimana hari pertamamu tidur dengan suami?_ " tanya Luhan sambil cekikikan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia benar-benar tidur di sebelahku atau tidak," dengus Kyungsoo.

" _Tidak tahu bagaimana? Memangnya saat bangun kau tidak melihatnya di sebelahmu?_ "

"Tidak. Aku baru tahu dia pulang saat sarapan. Tiba-tiba dia muncul dari _gym_." Seakan sudah membaca pikiran Luhan, Kyungsoo segera menyambar. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, Lu, kalau itu yang ingin kau dengar. Aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dan sampai detik ini dia belum pulang."

" _Suamimu belum pulang? Kau tidak menghubunginya?_ "

"Untuk apa? Dia pasti sedang bekerja."

" _Kantor mana yang buka sampai jam 10 malam?_ " tanya Luhan kesal.

"Kantor akuntan publik?" jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Haha. Lucu sekali, Nyonya. Kau pikir suamimu bekerja di sana, hah?_ " ledek Luhan sinis. " _Kututup telefonnya sekarang, dan langsung telefon suamimu. Kau harus banyak-banyak berhubungan dengan suamimu. Oke?_ Bye bye _Kyungsoo_ -ya—pip" Luhan benar-benar memutus telefonnya bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa berkata-kata.

"Dia jadi terlihat seperti ibuku. Bahkan Ibu tidak meneror seperti ini," kata Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencari nomor ponsel Kai. "Duh... apa aku harus menghubunginya?" kesalnya frustrasi.

Berkali-kali menarik napas lalu buang, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi lewat _chat_. Toh dia tidak harus langsung menjawab dan bisa berpikir dulu.

 **Do Kyung Soo**

Kai-ssi (10.28 PM)

Kau masih bekerja? (10.28 PM)

Dua menit menatap layar, Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. _Ini bodoh_ , pikirnya. Harusnya dia tidak ikuti saran Luhan. Siapa tahu Kai sedang sibuk atau sedang menjamu tamu. Kalau begini kan Kyungsoo jadi berharap pesannya akan segera dibalas.

Sudah, lah. Daripada dipikirkan, lebih baik ia segera tidur.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas, mematikan lampu utama, serta menyalakan lampu tidur. Lantas ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut hangat yang segera menghantarnya ke alam mimpi.

 **Kim Kai**

Tidak, aku di perjalanan pulang (10.40 PM)

Sebentar lagi sampai (10.41 PM)

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

Yeyyy, Kai udah pulang. Mereka mulai tinggal serumah. Wkwkwkk...

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya saya. Terima kasih juga yang menyempatkan menulis review, klik favorite maupun follow : bubblesbear, Kyungkyung, DoWhetDo, Hanie, greenlight1208, ruixi1, yoonii, Rly. C. JaeKyu, ELF Japan, kaisiioo, Mon Angel, dan semuanya yang sudah membaca.

July 3, 2018

00.18 PM

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	4. Chapter 4

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present...

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.

.

.

11.05. PM

Kai baru saja tiba di rumah. Bangunan dua lantai itu sudah sepi ditinggal tidur para penghuninnya. Hanya lampu dapur yang biarkan menyala, sisanya mati, membuat Kai harus meraba-raba sepanjang jalan menuju kamar utama di lantai dua.

Dinginnya AC menyapa wajah Kai begitu ia membuka pintu. Seperti ruangan lainnya, kamar itu sudah gelap. Sisa lampu dari _walk-in-closet_ dan kamar mandi yang Kyungsoo biarkan menyala. Ia bahkan bisa melihat istrinya itu sudah meringkuk hangat dalam selimut.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyungsoo yang ia lihat sekarang amat berbeda dengan figur Kyungsoo yang tersimpan dalam kepalanya. Bahkan ia sempat mengira kalau mertuanya sudah menukar Kyungsoo dengan wanita lain. Kyungsoo dalam ingatannya adalah gadis pendek dengan poni rata dan pipi bulat yang seakan sedang menyembunyikan cherry di sana. Terlihat menggemaskan seperti bola ubi.

Pertemuan pertama mereka benar-benar berjalan dengan amat buruk. Saat itu perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya. Tepat saat itu dia diperkenalkan pada Kyungsoo sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya. Sedikit kaget, tapi mengingat neneknya sering berkata kalau dia sudah ditunangkan sejak lama, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Kai menolak. Toh Kyungsoo tidak seburuk itu.

Karena masih muda, tidak punya pengalaman, dan tidak punya _clue_ harus berbuat apa. Jadi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah diam menikmati makan malam ketika orang tua mereka meninggalkan keduanya berduaan saja di tengah pesta. Berasa dijebak.

Belum lagi perilaku Krystal, sepupu Kai yang paling muda, yang menyiram Kyungsoo dengan jus jerus sambil mengatainya gendut. Itu benar-benar kenangan buruk untuk Kai. Ia tidak menyangka sepupunya akan bertindak sebarbar itu yang membuatnya harus meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Kyungsoo. Meskipun gadis itu berkata tidak apa-apa dan langsung pulang setelahnya, tetap saja rasanya permintaan maaf tidak akan pernah cukup.

Tujuh tahun tidak pernah bertemu lagi secara resmi ternyata merubah Kyungsoo begitu banyak. Gadis itu jadi langsing. Bahkan Jongin bisa melihat tulang selangkanya menyembul tegas di hari pernikahan mereka, seolah menyuarakan seberapa banyak berat yang Kyungsoo hilangkan dari tubuhnya. Dan dia jadi berkali-kali lebih cantik daripada yang selama ini Kai bayangkan.

Hah… mengingat seberapa kakunya hubungan mereka membuat kecantikan Kyungsoo di mata Kai tidak lagi berarti. Dia bahkan menghitung tanggal, berapa lama ia akan bertahan dalam pernikahan dingin ini.

Daripada dipikirkan, lebih baik Kai segera mandi dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Kyungsoo benci hal ini, bagaimana dirinya jadi seperti nenek-nenek yang selalu buang air saat malam datang. Padahal ia belum tidur lama. Lihat! Jam saja baru menunjukkan jam 11.30.

Ia sempatkan melirik ke sisi lain kasur yang masih tertata rapi, belum tersentuh. Tidak ada pula tanda-tanda orang lain yang masuk ke kamar ini. Sesaat batinnya jadi lebih tenang. Berarti Kai belum pulang.

Iapun bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ujung dari _walk-in-closet_. Tanpa pikir dua kali ia langsung menekan tuas, membuka pintu. Yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat bukanlah kamar mandi kosong, melainkan sesosok laki-laki bertelanjang dada sedang menyikat gigi di depan wastafel.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pulang! Maaf!" segera saja Kyungsoo membanting pintu.

Ia bersandar pada salah satu lemari sambil memegangi dadanya yang berpacu begitu kencang. _Heol_. Kenapa pemandangan tidak senonoh yang Kyungsoo dapatkan di tengah malam?

Ceklek…

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri melirik pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ada sedetik, ia sudah kembali menunduk dengan wajah merah seluruhnya. Kai masih tidak berpakaian. Hanya mengandalkan handuk putih yang melingar di pinggang untuk menutupi kelelakiannya.

Oh harusnya Kyunsoo pakai kamar mandi di bawah saja daripada menunggu di sini.

"Maaf lama, kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya sekarang," kata Kai sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa telinga Kyungsoo berwarna merah.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Kyungsoo langsung menyelinap masuk ke kamar mandi, membuang semua urin yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Lama ia bertahan duduk di atas closet meskipun sudah tidak ada yang ia lakukan lagi. Sebenarnya ini hanya untuk membuang waktu sampai Kai tidur dan ia bisa menyelinap kembali dalam selimut.

Harusnya dia sudah tidur… pikir Kyungsoo mengingat ia berada di sana cukup lama.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap kembali ke kasur yang tidak berubah sejak ia tinggal tadi. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya kemana Kai. Tapi tidak mau ambil pusing mencari kemana lelaki itu malam ini.

Jadi Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tubuhnya kembali dalam selimut hangat hingga pagi menjelang dan ia tidak juga menemukan tanda-tanda Kai berbaring di sebelahnya.

Hal itu berlanjut kurang lebih tiga hari kemudian. Kyungsoo akan menemukan kasur sebelahnya masih licin tak tersentuh, tapi juga menemukan keranjang pakaian kotor terisi kemeja putih yang Kai kenakan untuk ke kantor.

Hal ini jelas membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Kemana lelaki ini tidur.

"Aku tidak punya kebiasaan tidur yang aneh, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan lewat sambungan telefon.

" _Seingatku tidak_ ," jawab Luhan mengingat hari menginap bersama yang beberapa kali mereka bertiga—dengan Baekhyun tentu saja—lakukan dulu. " _Oh! Kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling! Kalau gulingmu hilang, kau akan menggunakan apapun untuk menggantikannya. Termasuk memeluk Baekhyun!_ "

"Ya, dan berakhir aku ditendang dari kasur," keluhnya mengingat bagaimana pagi harinya harus disertai rasa sakit di bokong. "Aku tidak akan pernah lagi tidur di sebelahnya!"

Luhan terkekeh. " _Jadi, apa kau juga memeluk Kai saat tidur?_ "

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Karena itu aku bertanya hal ini padamu. Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku bahkan tidak tahu dia tidur dimana."

" _Maksudmu? Kai tidak pulang?_ "

"Bukan seperti itu." Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas. "Kai pulang setiap malam, tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda ia tidur di kamar yang sama denganku."

Lama Luhan menggumam tanpa arah sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan _statement_ akhir yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. " _Apa ini karena pernyataanmu waktu malam pertama_?" Kalau benar karena kalimatnya waktu itu, ia benar-benar kejam sudah mendepak suaminya sendiri dari kamar.

Di malam ke empat, hari Jumat malam, akhirnya Kyungsoo membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencari tahu. Ia sengaja membuka matanya lebar-lebar meski jam sudah menunjuk pukul 10. Ia duduk di meja makan sambil terus _chatting_ dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memberikan beberapa saran khas drama tv.

"Oh? Kau belum tidur, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" tanya Kai ketika ia sampai di ruang makan, hendak naik ke lantai dua.

"Iya…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai mendekat ke meja makan, tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

"A-apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup melihat Kai dalam jarak kurang dari setengah meter menatap hanya kepadanya.

"Sudah. Kau?"

"Umm…" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Matanya tidak lepas dari tas yang dijinjing Kai sejak masuk ke rumah. "Tasmu biar aku bawakan ke ruang kerjamu."

Alis Kai naik, tidak biasnya Kyungsoo bertindak seperti ini. Gadis itu lebih sering lari menghindarinya ketika ia hendak mendekat. Bahkan melihat Kyungsoo bertahan dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat Kai sedikit bingung. Tapi ia tidak bertanya dan tetap menyerahkan tas jinjingnya ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu segera melesat, meninggalkan Kai dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Belum juga berakhir di sana, pertanyaan Kai semakin bertambah ketika ia selesai mandi dan menemukan Kyungsoo belum tidur sama sekali. Gadis itu masih duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ambil memainkan ponselnya. Padahal Kai biasanya akan menyelinap pergi dari kamar tanpa membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum tidur? Tidak mengantuk?" tanya Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari halaman _chatting_.

"Belum…" jawab Kyungsoo.

Mulut Kai membulat, sambil mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya Kai berbelok menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Kai yang hampir mencapai pintu.

"Kamar sebelah," jawab Kai datar membuat Kyungsoo malu sendiri ingin mengatakan apa yang disuruh teman-temannya atau tidak. "Ada apa, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

"Itu…" Kyungsoo melirik kaki ranjang yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan Kai. "Kau… selama ini tidur di sebelah?"

" _Eo_ …" Kai mengiyakan.

"Apa itu karena ucapanku waktu itu?" Merasa Kai tidak menjawab membuat Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. "Aku minta maaf. Bukan maksudku mengusir—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang tidak siap. Maksudku, memang kita menikah, tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu kalau memang kau tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku bukan suami pemaksa," jawab Kai menohok hati Kyungsoo meski lelaki itu mengatakannya sambil bercanda.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" sambar Kyungsoo. "Yah… maksudku… ini kamarmu juga. Kau punya hak di sini… jadi… yah…" Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di kepala. Padahal sejak Kai masih di kamar mandi dia sudah melatih melafalkan kalimat itu. Nyatanya yang keluar hanyalah kalimat putus-putus yang Kyungsoo sendiri sesali.

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku tidur bersama?" tanya Kai tahu-tahu sudah ada di ujung tempat tidur.

"Eh?!" Kyungsoo kaget bagaimana Kai mengartikan kalimatnya barusan. Terdengar sangat murahan, seperti jalang.

Kai tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam. Belum lagi matanya yang membulat, begitu juga mulutnya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai Kai tidak rela kalau pemandangan di depannya segera hilang.

Melihat Kai tertawa lebar membuat Kyungsoo sebal sendiri. "Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lalu segera berbaring dan menyelimuti diri.

Padahal ia sudah menelan malu dan harga dirinya, berharap lelaki itu tidak mengejeknya. Namun yang ia dapati malah tawa puas. Membuat Kyungsoo menyesal sejadi-jadinya. Lain kali ia tidak akan menuruti saran picisan yang Luhan berikan.

Kai merangsek naik ke sisi lain kasur, berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo setelah puas tertawa. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang sudah gelap. Kyungsoo di sebelahnya berbaring sambil memunggungi dia. Kasur kamar ini memang lebih baik daripada kamar sebelah, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya kantuk tidak juga segera datang.

Malam berlalu dengan begitu panjang bagi sepasang insan bumi tersebut. Tanpa keduanya saling tahu, masing-masing sibuk menetralkan detak jantung mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu datang dengan sangat terlambat. Kyungsoo baru bisa memejamkan mata saat jam menunjuk pukul dua pagi. Beruntung hari ini akhir pekan, jadi ia tidak harus takut terlambat. Ia mengeratkan diri pada selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong. Hangat dan enggan melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, bunyi _annoying_ dari ponselnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membuka mata. Ia meraba-raba meja nakas, menggeser panel tanpa melihat nama sang penelfon.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Kyungsoo? Kau belum bangun?_ " tanya suara di seberang sana seketika membangunkan Kyungsoo dari mimpi.

" _Aa_ … _Eommeonim_ … _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Kyungsoo sedikit malu mengingat ibu mertuanya tahu-tahu menelefon dan dia ketahuan belum bangun. Padahal ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti untuk bangun pagi sebelum suaminya bangun. Tapi kini, ketika ia melihat samping, kasur sudah kosong. Memang tidak serapi biasanya. Kyungsoo ingat kok, kemarin malam Kai tidur di sana.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa seringan angin. " _Ah… tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, Kyungie… Ibu tahu kok kalian masih muda. Pasti masih rajin melakukan_ itu _._ "

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menanggapi dengan tawa kering—sesungguhnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan. "Ada apa _Eommeonim_ menelfon?"

" _Oh iya, Ibu mau memastikan, kau dan Kai datang kan malam ini_?"

"Malam ini? Memangnya ada apa, _Eommeonim_?"

" _Jadi Kai belum memberitahumu? Anak itu…_ " Mertuanya keki. " _Malam ini sepupu Kai pulang dari Amerika. Semua keluarga akan berkumpul di rumah utama jam tujuh malam nanti. Jangan lupa datang ya, sayang. Beritahu Kai juga untuk datang, oke?_ "

"Baiklah, _Eommeonim_ , nanti aku beritahu Kai," jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelah sambungan berakhir, Kyungsoo segera bangkit berdiri membereskan kasurnya lalu pergi mandi sebelum kejadian memalukan barusan terulang lagi. Kan tidak lucu kalau ia turun ke bawah dengan wajah lusuh sedangkan Kai, seperti biasanya, terlihat begitu tampan bahkan sebelum lelaki itu mandi!

Kyungsoo turun ke ruang makan dengan rambut diikat kuda. Di meja sudah ada pancake dengan sirup maple kesukaan Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir dua kali ia segera melahap sarapannya sembari melempar pandang pada halaman dengan kolam renang yang hanya dibatasi oleh pintu-pintu lipat dari kaca. Matanya mengikuti sosok yang sedari tadi bolak-balik berenang di kolam.

Apa Kyungsoo pernah bilang kalau Kai itu _hot_? Tubuhnya yang biasa terbalut kemeja dan setelan jas itu benar-benar bagus tanpa pakaian. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan kelihatan berkilat akibat tetes-tetes air yang seakan membentuk anak sungai mengikuti lekuk otot yang menonjol. Samar-sama Kyungsoo bisa melihat bentuk kotak-kotak mengintip dari perut Kai. Membuat jari-jari Kyungsoo gatal ingin menyentuhnya, memastikan bagaimana wujudnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadar, Kai sudah melihat ke arahnya dengan seringai geli sekaligus menggoda. "Menikmati apa yang kau lihat, Do Kyung Soo?"

Sial. Kyungsoo semakin terlihat seperti jalang dalam kurang dari 24 jam.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

Yey, aku akhirnya kembali _update_. Maaf menunggu lama. Hehehe…

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian:

Lebih panjang? Akan aku usahakan ya...

Kai selingkuh? Hohohooo... nggak kok, dia cuma ngungsi ke kamar sebelah. wkwk...

 _Little Kim_? Hmmm... coba ditanya ke _cast_ -nya #colekKaiSoo wkwkwkk...

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fave, follow, dan review : DoWhetDo, Narin. S, ruixi1, Guest, bubblesbear, andiaminahnamirah, Amaliia216, Kyungkyung, kaisoooooo, kimi2266, Rly. C. JaeKyu, ELF Japan, erikaalni, babytaaa, Mon Angel, vichuu, Guest, Lady Azhura. Peluk, kecup, muahmuah. Kalo ada yang mau nanya atau kepo-kepo soal ADO, _feel free to ask_.

29 July 2018

02.03 A.M

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	5. Chapter 5

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present...

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang ingin Kyungsoo hindari detik ini adalah makan malam keluarga Kim.

Sungguh, rasanya detik-detik di dalam mobil berjalan begitu lambat sampai-sampai Kyungsoo menyadari ia melihat jam setiap dua menit sekali. Sialnya, lokasi rumah utama yang disebut ibu mertuanya cukup jauh. Sekitar satu jam perjalanan dengan mengendarai mobil.

Suasana dalam Range Rover itu tidak kalah membuat perut Kyungsoo melilit. Ia dan Kai sama-sama tidak buka suara sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya membiarkan musik mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Ia melirik Kai yang fokus dengan roda kemudi, terlihat begitu ahli mengendarai mobil.

Mengendarai mobil sendiri adalah salah satu keistimewaan yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Di saat teman-temannya memamerkan surat ijin mengemudi beserta kunci mobil pribadinya di ulang tahun ke-19, Kyungsoo malah harus mengigit jari karena orang tuanya menolak keras keinginannya untuk menyetir. Mereka bilang itu tidak aman dan membuat Paman Jung menjadi supir pribadinya hingga hari ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba sadar kalau istrinya memandangi dia.

Kyungsoo tersentak, kaget karena Kai menyadari pandangannya. Ingin rasanya ia menelan balik pertanyaannya, tapi rasa penasaran terlanjur menggelitik. "Apa menyetir mobil itu sulit?"

"Tergantung mobil apa yang kamu kendarai. Kalau _automatic_ pastinya lebih mudah daripada manual. Kamu hanya perlu menginjak pedal gas dan rem. Sedangkan manual, kaki kirimu harus selalu siap menginjak kopling," jelas Kai. "Kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku selalu ingin belajar, tapi _Appa_ tidak mengijinkanku." Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, "Apa kau belajar menyetir sendiri?"

Kai malah tertawa. "Kalau aku menceritakan hal ini, kau pasti akan menyebutku anak nakal." Kyungsoo diam membiarkan Kai bercerita. "Sebenarnya aku sama sepertimu. Ibu tidak mengijinkanku menyetir karena waktu itu aku masih 18 tahun. Tapi aku keras kepala. Lagipula waktu itu tinggal beberapa bulan aku legal, jadi aku pergi ke rumah temanku untuk belajar mobil dengan supirnya. Awalnya berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya aku salah menginjak rem dan gas. Jadi Mercy temanku itu menabrak mobil di depannya."

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo ngeri.

"Tidak." Kai menyempatkan melihat wajah khawatir Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan tidak terluka sendikitpun. Mobil temanku itu juga hanya lecet di _bumper_ -nya. Tapi yang parah mobil yang kutabrak itu. Pemiliknya memarahi kami apalagi aku belum punya SIM. Awalnya kupikir aku bisa langsung menutup mulutnya dengan uang ganti rugi, tapi dia kekeuh ingin bertemu orang tuaku. Jadi Ibu tahu dan aku dimarahi lagi di rumah."

"Dari sana aku sadar, tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan uang. Kalau saja _ahjusshi_ itu langsung menerima uang ganti rugiku, aku pasti jadi orang yang sangat arogan sekarang," jelas Kai.

"Aku banyak menyetir saat di Amerika. Karena Ayah dan Ibu mengirimkan uang yang sangat pas untuk kebutuhan hari-hari, aku harus menambah sendiri uang jajanku dengan menjadi supir taksi online."

"Sungguh?" tanya Kyungsoo sangsi. Sepengelihatannya, di kalangan anak-anak kolega orang tuanya, mereka dengan bangga memamerkan harta orang tuanya dan enggan melakukan pekerjaan rendahan seperti itu.

"Yep. Tapi hanya beberapa bulan. Mungkin tiga? Perkerjaan supir itu melelahkan. Belum lagi harus menghadapi penumpang yang menyebalkan di tengah kemacetan. Setelahnya aku bekerja di sebuah EO. Waktunya lebih longgar dibandingkan jadi supir dan pendapatannya pun sama besarnya." Kai memutar kemudi memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan yang dijaga sejumlah petugas keamanan di pintu masuk. "Tapi kupikir penting juga buatmu bisa menyetir kalau tiba-tiba ada kejadian yang _urgent_."

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasan itu pada _Appa_ , tapi dia tetap tidak mengijinkan," keluh Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana ayahnya terlalu kolot dan kaku.

"Belajar menyetir denganku, bagaimana? Biar aku yang membelamu kalau _Abeonim_ marah kerena itu."

Sebuah kesempatan emas yang tidak mungkin Kyungsoo dapat dua kali. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk-angguk antusias hingga kunci kudanya ikut bergoyang. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari responnya membuat Kai tertawa lebar.

" _Waeyo_?"

Kai menggeleng tanpa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kamu lucu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan alis yang menyatu, sama sekali tidak paham dengan lelaki ini yang senang sekali menertawakannya. Tapi Kai lagi-lagi tidak menjawab yang malah membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedang dikerjai.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai," Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mematikan mesin mobil lalu turun setelah mengambil sekeranjang buah yang sebelumnya mereka beli.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai selangkah di belakangnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa Klasik didepannya yang didominasi warna putih gading. Jendela-jendelanya yang besar membuat Kyungsoo dapat melihat lampu-lampu dari _chandelier_ berwarna kekuningan menyeruak keluar. Setelah melewati ruang tamu, mereka melewati sebuah kolam ikan dan taman menuju bagian lain dari rumah itu.

"Kai- _ssi_ ," panggil Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh. "Sepupumu yang baru kembali itu siapa?"

"Krystal."

Seketika jantung Kyungsoo rasanya mencelos. Padahal ia sudah sangat bersyukur gadis itu ternyata tidak datang di pernikahan mereka. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari gadis jahat itu, apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kai. Yang ia tidak tahu, mereka akan bertemu secepat ini dalam acara yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo hindari.

"Kau baik?" tanya Kai menyadari Kyungsoo tertinggal di belakang.

Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Ya."

Nampaknya Kai malah tidak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia masih takut bertemu gadis jahat yang menyiramnya dengan jus jeruk itu. Kenangan yang terlalu buruk hingga rasanya ingin Kyungsoo enyahkan tapi tidak bisa. Memori itu melekat di kepalanya seperti permen karet di rambut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaiiii!" seru seorang perempuan tinggi dengan rambut pirang, persis seperti Barbie hidup. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Kai begitu mereka memasuki ruang makan. Tinggi sekali sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus mendongak melihatnya.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu!" katanya pada Kai. Lalu ia berpaling pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping Kai, mematung. "Ini pasti Kyungsoo." Gadis itu memeluk Kyungsoo sama eratnya. "Maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian. Kontrakku tidak bisa dibatalkan," sesalnya. "Ayo sini, duduk di sebelahku," ajaknya menarik Kyungsoo menuju salah satu kursi di meja makan

Gadis pirang itu Krystal Jung, sepupu Kai yang paling ingin Kyungsoo hindari. Penampilannya masih seperti yang Kyungsoo terakhir lihat di salah satu majalah gaya hidup—berhubung Krystal berprofesi sebagai model. Tatapan tajamnya masih membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman, dan semakin tidak nyaman saat Krystal terus mengajaknya bicara seakan tidak ada kenangan buruk di antara keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tinggal dengan Kai? Apa dia menyebalkan?" tanya Krystal.

"Kami masih saling menyesuaikan diri." Kyungsoo tetap menanggapinya demi kesopanan.

"Kai itu suka sekali makan ayam, jadi jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba dia pesan seember ayam dan menghabiskannya seorang diri. Dia pelit sekali kalau sudah berhubungan dengan ayam goreng. Dia senang makan ayam sambil minum maekju. Dia benar-benar kuat minum dan senang sekali mencekoki orang yang minum dengannya sampai dia puas."

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku tidak seperti itu!" seru Kai. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Waktu itu dia minum banyak karena kalah taruhan."

"Padahal kau bisa menjadi _black knight_ -ku tapi kau malah membuatku mabuk!"

"Kau punya pacar! Minta tolonglah pada pacarmu!"

"Kalian ini, padahal sudah sama-sama besar tapi masih saja bertengkar," keluh ibu Kai menengahi keduanya. "Kai, kau harusnya malu. Kau sudah menikah tapi tingkah masih seperti anak-anak. Malulah pada Kyungsoo."

Krystal diam-diam meledek Kai lewat senyum kemenangan di wajahnya tanpa bisa dibalas Kai.

Kyungsoo menikmati menu makan malamnya sambil mendengarkan cerita-cerita di meja makan. Berbeda dengan keluarganya yang sedikit kaku, keluarga Kai lebih ekspresif dan terbuka. Mereka bisa membicarakan banyak hal. Bukan hanya tentang pekerjaan, tapi juga hobby dan hal-hal trivia lain. Mungkin karena Kai dan sepupu-sepupunya sepantaran, jadi banyak hal yang bisa mereka ceritakan bersama. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, karena dia anak paling kecil dengan jarak usia mencapai satu dekade dari kakak-kakaknya, tidak banyak kenangan menarik yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

Kai boleh jadi anak tunggal di keluarganya, tapi ia punya banyak saudara. Dari keluarga utama ada Jung Sister yang terkenal itu—Jessica Jung dan Krystal Jung. Oh tentu saja mereka terkenal, keduanya sudah terjun ke dunia _entertainment_ sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dan ada Lucas Wong, sepupu Kai yang berkebangsaan Tiongkok.

Sebagian orang seperti keluarga Jung dan Wong sudah lebih dulu pamit meninggalkan rumah utama, menyisahkan Kyungsoo dan Krystal yang berniat menginap.

"Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah," kata ibu mertuanya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lama mobil itupun menjadi mobil terakhir yang meninggalkan kediaman mewah tersebut.

Angin canggung membuat Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Krystal di ruang keluarga, menonton tayangan Netflix dari _smart tv_. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan malam, tapi sejak tadi Kai belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Lelaki itu seakan menghilang.

"Kau harus bersabar kalau menemani Kai menemui Nenek," celetuk Krystal membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya tak ngerti. "Kai, dia itu sudah seperti pacar kedua Nenek. Mereka bisa membicarakan berbagai macam hal tanpa bosan. Ya... kau bisa bilang Kai itu cucu kesayangan Nenek."

Ah... Kyungsoo mengerti. Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang tanpa berusaha menoleh pada jam meskipun kantuk perlahan menguasai penglihatannya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Krystal membuat sang pemilik nama kembali menoleh. "Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi..." Krystal meraih kedua tangannya. "Aku minta maaf soal perbuatanku padamu waktu itu."

"Aa... itu..." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, sebenarnya bingung harus menanggapi apa. "Aku sudah melupakannya." Ia berdusta.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu. Aku menyesal sudah melakukannya karena kupikir yang kulakukan adalah hal yang benar. Nyatanya tidak." Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum masam, menyesali masa lalu. "Aku hanya ingin Kai bahagia karena dia saudara terdekatku."

Kyungsoo berusaha menyelami kedua mata itu, berusaha mencari kebenaran dalam kalimatnya. Namun rasa sakit itu terlajur membuatnya tak percaya. Ia menunduk, tak mampu lagi berpura-pura di harapan Krystal. Dan gadis pirang itupun tahu, perbuatannya memang terlampau jahat.

"Kupikir ini tidak tahu diri, memintamu untuk setia bersama Kai setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Tapi aku berani jamin, Kai pria yang baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam hingga ia berbaring di kasur, perkataan Krystal melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Terus terulang seperti kaset rusak. Mengatakan bahwa Kai baik, memintanya untuk setia, dan penyesalan Krystal. Ketiganya berlomba-lomba menguasai pikiran Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu tidak bisa tidur. Ia berbalik, mencari posisi nyaman, namun malah membuat Kai yang ada di sebelahnya terbangun.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Kai di tengah kegelapan malam.

Kyungsoo mendongak dari pelukannya pada guling dan menggeleng sekilas.

Kai ikut berbaring miring. Menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanan. "Mau cerita?"

"Apa kau dan Krystal sedekat itu?"

"Hmmm... bisa dibilang iya. Bahkan di sekolah kalau ada yang tidak tahu kami sepupu, mereka pasti berpikir kami pacaran." Kai terkekeh mengingat masa-masa SMA-nya dengan Krystal. "Kami dekat karena orang tua kami sama-sama sibuk, Jessica _Noona_ sudah sibuk dengan kariernya, dan Lucas ada di luar negeri. Waktu kecil kami lebih sering dititipkan di rumah nenek. Masuk sekolah yang sama. Juga ikut kursus yang sama."

"Pasti menyenangkan punya saudara seumuran," bisik Kyungsoo. Ia mulai memaklumi perkataan Krystal kalau nyatanya mereka sedekat itu.

"Iya, tapi kadang bisa jadi menyebalkan juga," canda Kai. "Kami bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain, tapi juga bisa saling menjahati. Seperti waktu Krystal mengadu kalau aku bolos les karena menari di Hongdae. Yah... meskipun tujuannya baik, tapi tetap saja dia jadi menyebalkan sekali saat itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, membiarkan hening menguasai mereka. Dalam cahaya yang remang-remang, Kai bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tak lebih jauh dari lengannya. Gadis bermata bulat itu menunduk, lebih memilih memainkan tali seprai. Tidak bertanya, tapi tak juga kunjung tidur.

"Apa Krystal mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kai penasaran. Pasti ada yang terjadi selama ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Krystal.

Sesaat Kyungsoo menjadi ragu, haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Kai?

"Apa..." Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. "Apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Giliran Kai yang terdiam. Mata bertemu mata, berusaha menyelami satu sama lain. Lelaki itu kaget karena mendapat pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas di luar dari yang ia prediksi. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya Krystal katakan. Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi bertanya demikian.

Toh kalau Krystal sudah mengatakannya, ia tidak punya cela untuk mengelak, kan?

"Iya," jawab Kai dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, bagaimana kata-kata bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Padahal ia pikir ia siap mendengar jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari mulut Kai. Tapi seakan kembali menyakiti hatinya sendiri, ia malah kembali bertanya.

"Setelah kita dikenalkan?"

"Sejak sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum pahit mendengar jawaban Kai.

Oh tentu saja lelaki itu pernah. Kim Kai lelaki yang menarik, bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga secara latar belakang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Dia lelaki normal. Jelas saja ia tertarik pada lawan jenis. Dan perempuan bodoh mana yang tidak luluh bila didekati lelaki menjanjikan seperti ini?

Sekarang Kyungsoo merasa seperti wanita antagonis perebut pacar orang dalam drama.

"Maaf," bisik Kyungsoo.

Bukannya apa, Kai malah terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo melekatkan pelukannya pada bantal, berusaha menyamankan diri pada kasur. "Karena merebut kebahagiaan orang lain?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Dari dulu, meskipun anak paling kecil, tak sekalipun Kyungsoo dibiarkan bermanja-manja dalam lingkup nyaman orang tuanya. Sejak kecil bahkan ia sudah harus mengikuti jalan setapak yang orang tuanya gambarkan. Mengikuti les-les pelajaran dan tata karma. Hobby bukan salah satu yang digambarkan dalam rencana orang tuanya.

Oh, orang tuanya sebenarnya tidak sejahat itu. Tapi bagi mereka, menyiapkan Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu pemimpin perusahaan lebih penting daripada menekuni hobby. Bagi mereka, hobby hanya sampingan. Kegiatan pelepas lelah yang dilakukan saat ada jam kosong. Bukan kegiatan yang diprioritaskan.

Ia terbiasa menurut dan melupakan kesenangannya sendiri.

Kai menggeleng. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih kau tidak menghentikan perjodohan ini." Mata Kai yang tidak pernah berpaling dari Kyungsoo melembut, menyampaikan seluruh rasa syukur yang selama ini ia simpan.

Dalam diam Kyungsoo meragu tentang kalimat Kai barusan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa lelaki ini harus bersyukur tentang pernikahan mereka yang dipaksakan. Padahal di awal lelaki ini tidak punya impian apapun tentang pernikahan ini.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Hng?"

"Kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?"

Pertanyaan Kai membungkam Kyungsoo.

 _Apa aku bahagia?_

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

Maaf aku baru sempet update sekarang. Karena jujur aja, FF ini masih on progress sedangkan kehidupan nyata aku nggak bisa ditinggal. :( Meskipun nggak bisa janji kapan akan update lagi, tapi aku jamin FF ini pasti aku selesaiin.

Thankyou semuanya yang udah sempetin untuk baca, review, like, maupun follow : greenlight1208, bubblesbear, Tdaf27, dreamsoo12, DoWhetDo, danactebh, hrms, rly, nununp, ruixi1, Shinkyu, kimi2266, soolips88, chanbaekus, D'kyungiesooie, BenihKaisoo, Mon Angel, BeruangHangatKyungsoo.

Kalau kalian punya saran, kesan-pesan, atau apapun yang mau kalian sampaiin ke aku, langsung aja tulis di kotak yang di bawah itu biar aku bisa kalian konten yang lebih baik lagi. Thankyou :)

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	6. Chapter 6

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present...

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak sanggup menjawab. ingin sekali rasanya ia berpura-pura tidur, tapi tak bisa. Mata Kai masih memandangnya dengan sayu, seolah jawabannya adalah keputusan akan akhir dunia.

Ini membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Bagiku pernikahan ini sama halnya sekolah yang tak berujung. Kau tidak bisa menolak untuk disekolahkan, kan? Tapi mengetahui kau bersekolah juga tidak membuat perasaanmu menjadi sangat senang atau sedih." Jarinya memilin tali seprai pembungkus guling. "Yang aku tahu, aku senang berada di sekolah. Aku punya teman, belajar berbagai macam hal, dan merasa aman"

Ia sama seperti gadis-gadis lain di luar sana, memimpinkan Cinderella dan Pangeran Berkuda Putih datang menjemput ke dalam kebahagiaan. Menggenggam tangannya erat dan tidak melepaskannya. Mendamba kecap manis di lidah. Dan berpikir bahwa happily-ever-after sungguh-sungguh ada meski kenyataannya seperti yang mereka tahu, hidup penuh kejutan.

"Jadikan aku temanmu kalau begitu," bisik Kai dengan suara rendahnya yang begitu seksi di telinga. "Jangan menghindar dariku. Kau seperti menolakku bahkan ketika aku belum bersiap di garis _start_."

"Ajar aku mengenalmu dan aku akan mengajarkanmu hal-hal yang mungkin tidak kauketahui."

Karena mereka tahu sama tahu bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar dari pernikahan ini selain saling mengenal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu sibuk malam ini?" tanya Kai ketika hari sore dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari walk-in-closet mereka. Gadis itu sepertinya baru selesai mandi karena ia terlihat segar.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Mata Kyungsoo meneliti sosok Kai yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaos dan celana jeans belel. Rambutnya yang biasa ditata dengan wax dibiarkan jatuh turun menutupi dahinya, membuat image Kai yang biasanya seksi menjadi lebih imut. "Kamu mau pergi?"

"Yep. Kencan."

"Sama siapa?" seloroh Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir yang malah membuat Kai tertawa kencang.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengharapkan reaksi datar Kyungsoo. Tapi pertanyaannya benar-benar bodoh, sungguh. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti kode yang ia berikan. Apa Kai harus menjadi sejelas papan billboard agar Kyungsoo sadar?

"Sama kamu—kalau kamu mau," ajak Kai. "Kita tidak pernah pergi berdua, kan?"

oh, oke. Kyungsoo baru sadar sekarang.

Gadis itu kembali memerah melihat senyum geli Kai. Mulutnya tergagap untuk sekedar berbicara normal. "B-baiklah. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Ia pergi kembali ke walk-in-closet dan membuka salah satu lemari berisikan baju yang biasa ia pakai jalan-jalan. Baju-bajunya menggantung rapi berdasarkan warna. Dan sial, dari sekian banyak warna ia bahkan tidak merasa ada satu baju pun yang benar untuk pergi malam ini. Semua terlihat membosankan.

Dress? Tidak, Kyungsoo paling malas pakai dress kalau bukannya _event_ penting.

Kemeja? Tidak, terlalu formal. Memangnya dia mau menghadiri rapat?

Lengan panjang? Tidak. Ini musim panas.

Kaos? Tidakkah ini terlalu santai?

" _Come on_ , Kyung! Yo _u just go for a date_!" pekiknya frustasi setelah membongkar isi lemarinya dan bahkan tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Ya, memang hanya sebuah kencan. Tapi ini adalah kencan pertama dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia menyesal pernah meledek Baekhyun saat gadis itu pergi mencari baju hanya untuk kencan pertama, karena sekarang ia pun merasakan yang Baekhyun rasakan! Oh... ampuni Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Kyungsoo ragu-ragu di _line_ telefon.

" _Ya, Kyung. Ada apa?_ " tanya Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu aku harus pakai baju apa?"

" _Ha?_ "

Kyungsoo mengeram rendah, benar-benar frustasi. Matanya masih berusaha mencari baju yang sesuai. "Kai mengajakku kencan, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu baju apa yang harus kupakai!"

Selanjutnya tawa menggelegar yang menyebalkan itu terdengar juga sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinga. Ya, dia tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk meledeknya balik.

"Cepat, Byun! Kai menungguku. Tertawalah besok dengan Luhan," keluh Kyungsoo.

" _Oke, oke. Kemana kalian akan pergi?_ "

Oh iya, Kyungsoo bahkan lupa menanyakannya tadi. Dia langsung setuju begitu saja saking paniknya. "Aku tidak tahu."

" _Lain kali bertanya! Tempat menentukan pakaian!_ " omel Baekhyun. " _Apa yang suamimu pakai?_ "

Kyungsoo mengendap, mengintip ke kamar. Ia bisa melihat Kai masih menunggunya di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel. "Kaos hitam dan celana jeans."

" _Bagus, berarti dia tidak akan membawamu ke tempat_ fancy." Baekhyun mendengung sebentar. " _Kaos dan jeans sepertinya oke?_ "

"Kau yakin?" Ia menjepitkan handphonenya ke pundak sementara tangannya menyibak baju-bajunya yang menggantung. "Warna apa?"

"Serously, _Kyung?_ " Ia yakin Baekhyun sedang memutar matanya sekarang. " _Putih_. You will never go wrong with white t-shirt and jeans."

Kyungsoo menurut. Segera ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih Valentino dan celana jeans panjang yang membalut kakinya dengan ketat. Ia membubuhkan sedikit bedak dan _blush on_ di pipinya. Lantas tangannya mengambil sebuah tas selempang kuning dan sepatu vans hitam.

"Aku siap," kata Kyungsoo setelah ia berdiri di depan Kai.

Lelaki itu, seperti biasa, mengemudi Range Rover putihnya membelah jalanan perumahan yang sepi, tidak berbeda jauh dari keadaan dalam mobil. Selalu seperti ini. Hanya angin AC dan bunyi mesin yang menderu halus. Mata Kyungsoo memperhatikan seluruh interior mobil yang didominasi oleh warna hitam.

"Aku boleh memutar lagu?" tanyanya menyadari pemutar musik dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja.

"Pakai saja."

Jemari Kyungsoo segera menyalakan pemutar musik dan menyambungkannya dengan Spotify ponselnya. "Kamu suka lagu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil men- _scroll_ layar ponsel.

"RnB. Hip Hop. Bruno Mars," jawab Kai sambil menginjak rem saat mereka sampai pada lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah.

"Serius?" Mendadak Kyungsoo berubah semangat. "Kamu fansnya Bruno Mars?"

"Buka fans, tapi aku suka lagu-lagunya," ralat Kai. Lelaki itu bisa melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan binar antusias yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat.

"Aku suka Bruno Mars sejak kelas satu SMA. Aku bahkan sampai hafal semua lagunya sampai-sampai temanku mengataiku maniak," cerita Kyungsoo. "Sayangnya waktu dia konser ke Korea aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena sakit. Sayang sekali, karena sampai saat ini Korea belum masuk dalam daftar tournya."

Kai mengulum senyum. "Kamu gak nonton ke Amerika?"

"Mau, masih usaha beli tiketnya. Kupikir yang susah beli tiket cuma di Korea. Ternyata di Amerika pun susah," keluh Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya bisa beli lewat calo, tapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko tiket palsu. Lagipula, harganya di _mark-up_ gila-gilaan."

Musik dan suara Bruno Mars bersatu dengan suara Kyungsoo yang menyanyikan bait-bait lagu.

"Kamu paling suka lagu yang mana?" tanya Kai.

"Too Good to Say Goodbye." Kyungsoo sengaja mengganti lagu yang sedang berputar dengan lagu yang dia maksud. "Lagunya tentang laki-laki yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya. He fights for her but she left him."

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening. Membiarkan lagu tetap berputar sementara kedua penghuni mobil itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Perjalanan terasa sangat panjang karena setengah jam berlalu tidak juga menghantar mereka pada tujuan.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Bertanya apa?"

Kyungsoo tahu ia hanya menggali lukanya sendiri. tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran ini lebih lagi. Ia ingin mengenal siapa suaminya lebih daripada apa yang orang lain katakan. Biarkan sakit ini menjadi sesaat saja dan mengering setelahnya.

"Kamu dan pacarmu dulu... Putus karena aku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai meliriknya lewat ekor mata. "Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, memainkan tali _seatbelt_. "Ya... Kalau kau tidak keberatan menceritakannya."

Lelaki itu menarik napas berat dan menghembuskannya. Lama ia terdiam sampai-sampai Kyungsoo pikir Kai tidak akan menceritakannya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlangsung, lelaki itu mulai bersuara.

"Ya dan tidak."

"Salah satu alasan aku dilempar ke Amerika oleh ayah karena dia tahu aku punya pacar saat kita akan bertunangan. Singkatnya dia berharap karena hubungan jarak jauh akhirnya aku bisa putus dari perempuan itu. _But shits happen. I fight for her but she doesn't_."

"Dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Kenapa kamu sangat ingin tahu hal ini?" tanya Kai dengan sebuah senyum yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti apa artinya. Apakah sebuah godaan seperti biasa, ataukah topeng lain yang ia tidak ketahui untuk mengubur luka yang belum mengering seutuhnya.

Kyungsoo, untuk kali ini, berani memandang Kai tepat di mata. Seakan membulatkan tekadnya. "Karena kita terikat. Aku akan sangat tidak nyaman kalau harus tahu dari orang lain tentang hal ini."

Lelaki itu tercenung.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Ia tergagap saat mengatakan, "Lupakan saja, aku hanya terbawa perasaan." Ia segera menunduk dan memainkan tali seatbelt kembali.

Gestur tubuhnya menyadarkan Kai akan sikap imut Kyungsoo, sisi lain Kyungsoo yang baru dilihatnya. "Kau tahu? Baru kali ini kau mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalamu dengan lantang. Biasanya kau hanya diam dan menurut." Lelaki itu mengulum senyum simpul. "Tapi aku senang, aku tidak harus menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan."

Kai menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi, menghembuskan napas. Pikirannya menggali ingatan yang tidak ingin ia kenang. Tentang sosok perempuan yang hingga saat ini masih sering menghiasi layar tv ataupun etalase pertokoan yang mereka lewati. Tidak mudah mengatakan hal ini, bahkan tidak banyak yang tahu perihal masalah yang Kai simpan untik dirinya sendiri.

"Intinya, dia mengkhianatiku. Menjual diri demi popularitas. Dia bilang tidak ada gunanya berharap padaku karena semua sudah di tetapkan. Aku pasti menikah denganmu."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulut, tidak berkomentar apapun. Hanya berpikir meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak seratus persen pemeran antagonis dalam kisah cinta Kai. Gadis itu yang meninggalkan Kai, bukan Kyungsoo yang merebutnya. Wajar kalau akhirnya Kai memilih meneruskan perjodohan ini.

Sedikit banyak hal itu mengobati luka hati Kyungsoo sampai pikiran kecilnya mulai mempertanyakan motivasi Kai menikah dengannya. Apa karena kasihan? Apa karena pelarian? Apa karena dia sudah putus asa untuk cintanya?

"Kamu menyerah padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia yang menyerah. Aku tidak akan berjuang untuk hal yang tidak perlu diperjuangkan," kata Kai ringan seolah pengkhianatan itu sudah bukan lagi bagian dari masalahnya.

Kyungsoo masih memandanginya dengan mata bulat yang seolah-olah sedang bertanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja'. Kai menoleh padanya setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobil. Ia balas memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" _I'm okay_ , Kyung." Dia malah tertawa. Entahlah, Kai merasa dia jadi lebih banyak tertawa ketika bersama Kyungsoo untuk hal-hal yang ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Temanku pernah diselingkuhi. Dia menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam dan sampai sekarang masih membenci mantannya itu. Apa kau juga?"

"Aku menangis, maksudmu? Ya, waktu itu aku menangis. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak sakit hati. Tapi aku sudah tidak lagi membencinya." Kai memandangnya, mata bertemu mata. Mengatakan semua pikiran yang selama ini ia simpan seorang diri. "Waktu aku memutuskan akan menikahimu, aku tidak ingin lagi terikat masa lalu dengannya. _I forgive her to start a new chapter with you_."

Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang menggila akibat Kai.

.

.  
.

"Cerita, Kyunnnggg!" paksa Luhan ketika ia tiba-tiba menghadang di depan pintu kelas keuangan Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di sebuah toko kue baru dekat kampus. Ditemani oleh sepotong red velvet yang dibagi bertiga, secangkir cappucino, dan dua gelas milk shake. Aroma pemanggang dan coklat berseliweran di hidung Kyungsoo, menggoda gadis itu memesan sepotong kue lain untuk menememani mereka bercerita sepanjang sore itu.

"Kau kencan dengan Kai? Katakan iya!" pekik Luhan. Beruntung toko kue itu sepi.

"Dia menyebutnya begitu," jawab Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan semakin membuat Luhan memekik girang.

"Oh Lu, kenapa kau yang semangat?" keluh Baekhyun sambil menopang dagu. "Cepat cerita, apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin." Yah, ternyata gadis Byun itu tidak ada bedanya dengan si gadis China.

"Ya kami jalan bersama. Pergi ke toko kacamata. dia bilang pandangannya semakin buram saat membaca buku dan menyetir. Jadi aku membantunya memilihkan frame yang tepat. Setelah itu kami makan dan pulang. Sudah," kata Kyungsoo santai sambil memotong kue dan melahapnya.

Luhan memutar mata kesal dengan mulut mengerucut. "Ayolah, aku tidak akan jauh-jauh ke sini kalau hanya ingin mendengar hal itu."

"Kalian penggosip!"

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu tertawa riang. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Ya, sama-sama Baekhyun yang cantik jelita sudah menyelamatkan aku dari kencan pertama," sindir Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa lagi dan Kyungsoo mengulum senyum.

"Dia tidak membawamu ke tempat makan _fancy_ , kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kami makan pizza dan spaghetti."

"Ayo ceritakan dari awal!" desak Luhan lagi. "Deg-degan tidak melihat matanya?"

"Iya!" Kyungsoo menakup pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia seperti sedang mengerjaiku! Masa dia minta aku memakaikan kacamatanya. _Duh_! Dia kan bisa pakai sendiri!"

"Tapi kau tetap memakaikannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Anggukkan Kyungsoo membuat kedua temannya tertawa senang.

"Dia selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan," keluh Kyungsoo. "Apa dulu kau juga seperti itu?" Ia bertanya pada Baekhyun berhubung gadis itu satu-satunya yang pernah berpacaran di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya? Aku lupa," jawab Baekhyun membuat kedua temannya mendesah sedih. "Hei, itu sudah lama sekali! Kelas dua SMA."

"Hatinya memang sudah membatu, susah menanyakan dia berdebar-debar atau tidak," seloroh Luhan.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan mantanmu itu? Daehyun _Sunbae_?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau gila?" pekik Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya..." gumam Kyungsoo keki. Ia lebih memilih memakan red velvet yang tinggal setengah dilahap Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu reaktif. "Maaf, aku masih sedikit sensitif kalau dikaitkan dengan si brengsek itu."

Mereka bertiga tahu sama tahu bagaimana tragisnya kehidupan percintaan Baekhyun. Gadis muda yang terluka karena cinta berulang kali. Jung Daehyun cinta pertama sekaligus pacar pertama Baekhyun. Lelaki yang berhasil meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia layak untuk dicintai. Memberikan gadis itu cita-cita indah bahwa lelaki itu _the one_. Lelaki yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya.

Namun sayang lelaki itu juga yang harus merenggut mimpi itu menjadi mimpi buruk. Menghantui Baekhyun dengan pengkhianatan yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya sebagai perempuan yang ingin menjaga kesuciannya. Lelaki itu membuangnya demi seorang jalang yang menjajakan tubuhnya begitu murah. Menukar cintanya yang tulus dengan sakit hati.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Sakit, tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Lelaki brengsek memang seharusnya bersama jalang," jawab Baekhyun acuh tak acuh, menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tangannya memutar-mutar sedotan dengan wajah kosong memandang potongan terakhir red velvet yang sekarang berpindah ke mulut Luhan. Pikirannya melayang pada Kai dan cerita masa lalunya yang serupa dengan Baekhyun dalam sisi yang sama. Lelaki itu juga ditinggalkan.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba memaafkannya? Maksudku, dia waktu itu meminta maaf sampai berlutut di hadapanmu. Kau tidak kasihan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati, berusaha menyembunyikan pertanyaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya, yang kalian lihat waktu itu bukan yang pertama, tapi yang ketiga. Awalnya aku masih memaafkan dan berharap dia akan berubah. Tapi aku ini kan masih manusia yang kesabarannya bisa habis. Lagipula, lelaki seperti itu dikasih hati minta jantung!"

"Wow, hebat sekali Byun Baekhyun bisa bersabar menghadapi manusia seperti itu," canda Luhan.

"Tapi serius, kalau pasangan kalian berselingkuh lebih baik cepat-cepat pisah. Sekali selingkuh, mereka pasti mengulanginya untuk kedua dan seterusnya," kata Baekhyun. "Kalau pasanganmu benar-benar sayang padamu, dia akan berjuang hanya untukmu."

Ah… sekarang semua ini perlahan-lahan menjadi satu kesatuan di kepala cantik Kyungsoo. Bagaimana perasaan Kai dengan pengkhianatan mantannya itu dan kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Semua berkorelasi. Luka itu, luka yang Kai berusaha tutupi darinya, terasa nyata bagi Kyungsoo. Membentuk bekas luka yang sudah sembuh seutuhnya, sudah pulih, tapi tetap membekas.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

 **2.694 words**

Yey! Kazu kembali setelah dua minggu! Aku pikir aku baru akan update nanti setelah UAS. Ternyata bisa lebih cepat.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah sabar nunggu FF ini update. Aku berusaha bikin ff ini tetap ringan, tapi kebiasaan Kazu, multichap temanya berat-berat. (Nggak seberat itu juga kokkk…)

Thankyou : bubblesbear, hrms, Hanamo13, tdaf27, Dazzlingcloud, Shinkyu, dreamsoo12, Narin.s, Lovesoo, Mon Angel, rly, Blooskai, D'Kyungiesooie, ruixi1, BenihKaisoo, dan semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini. : )

Aku mau nanya, seandainya FF ini aku repost ke wattpad, lebih suka cast nya KaiSoo atau diadaptasi ke Original Character?

11 November 2018

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

.

.

.

 **Extra Chapter**

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mengajakku pergi untuk beli kacamata?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia mengekori Kai masuk ke sebuah optik di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hng. Apa kau kecewa?"

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak kecewa sama sekali. Hanya saja kaget." Tangannya meraih salah satu frame yang tergeletak di _display_ dekatnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat orang kencan di toko kacamata sebelumnya. Tidak dalam drama manapun."

Kai malah terkekeh. "Aktor-aktor drama membuat standar kencan jadi lebih tinggi."

Seorang pramuniaga datang mendekat pada mereka, menanyakan kacamata apa yang mereka cari. Tak lama kemudian Kai pergi mengikuti pramuniaga itu untuk mengecek ulang matanya di ruangan lain pada optik tersebut. Sementara Kyungsoo masih melihat-lihat.

"Bagaimana yang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kacamata bulat dengan frame yang terbuat dari metal tipis.

Kai melepaskan frame kacamata yang baru ia coba lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo. "Pakaikan aku."

Oh Tuhan, kenapa lelaki ini pintar sekali membuat jantung Kyungsoo bekerja dua kali lebih keras?

Mata Kai terasa tidak pernah lepas dari semua gestur dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menahan napasnya ketika memakaikan kacamata bulat itu menggantung di puncak hidung Kai. Kacamata ketiga yang Kai coba, dan masih terlihat bagus di wajahnya.

Lelaki itu berbalik menghadap cermin.. "Aku jadi terlihat seperti Harry Potter," candanya. Menimbang-nimbang lalu menyerahkannya pada pramuniaga yang masih mengikuti mereka.

"Apapun yang kau pakai tetap terlihat bagus," aku Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia tidak bohong soal itu, Kai benar-benar cocok dengan semua frame, seolah apapun yang dipakai lelaki itu tidak akan membuat ketampanannya luntur.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyung?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng dengan senyum yang menyembunyikan kalimatnya sebelum ini. Malu sekali kalau Kai tahu ia baru saja memuji dirinya. Hati Kyungsoo masih belum kuat kalau harus digoda lagi oleh Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	7. Chapter 7

EXO © SM ENTERTAINMENT ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present…

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

© 2018

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kali kedua Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di rumah nenek Kai—keluarga Kim biasa menyebutnya sebagai Rumah Utama. Sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa Klasik yang bentuknya seperti istana dua lantai. Dinding luarnya di cat putih selurhnya. Di siang hari, Kyungsoo bisa melihat tanaman-tanaman hijau seperti cemara ditanam di sekelilingnya. Rumah bertaman besar itu mungkin salah satu rumah yang tersebunyi dari peta. Terletak di Pyeongchang-dong, tersamarkan dengan keberadaan Taman Nasional Bhukansan. Kalau saja ia bersikeras tidak mau diantar Kai, mungkin ia akan tersesat.

Tentu saja, ini bukan keinginan Kyungsoo sendiri untuk datang. Nenek Kai yang memintanya datang, tanpa alasan. Dan lelaki itu berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya setelah ia menyelesaikan kelas pagi ini. Hanya sebentar Kai mengantarnya, ia langsung pergi lagi untuk meeting di kantor.

Seorang pelayan menggiringnya memasuki rumah besar itu, melewati kolam ikan koi di tengah rumah, menuju sebuah dapur lain di belakang dapur bersih yang kelihatannya hanya untuk pajangan. Halmeoni duduk di salah satu sudut meja kayu bersama para pembantunya. Tangannya yang telaten mengiris lobak menjadi irisan tipis-tipis. Dia nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Halmonie_ ," sapa Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , sini, sini, duduk di sebelahku," kata _Halmeonie_ sambil menyuruh pelayannya menarik satu kursi ke sebelahnya. "Sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah, tadi sambil menunggu Kai _Oppa_ aku makan siang di kampus."

"Oh iya, mana anak itu?" kepalanya melongok ke belakang, mencari keberadaan cucu lelakinya.

" _Oppa_ langsung pergi ke kantor setelah mengantarku. Ada meeting dengan investor China katanya."

"Hah… semua serba sibuk, ya," kata _Halmeonie_. "Kupikir pulang dari Amerika dia akan lebih sering mengunjungku, ternyata sama saja. Bahkan berada di negara yang sama malah membuat dia jadi lebih jarang menghubungiku. Anak-anak itu hanya mengejar uang," keluhnya yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan kuluman senyum.

Dengan sebaskon sawi segar, wortel, dan lobak Kyungsoo sadar undangan dari _Halmeoni_ tidak mungkin hanya untuk membicarakan keluhan itu, melainkan mengajarkan tradisi Keluarga Kim. Keluarga itu selalu membuat kimchi-nya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, _Halmeoni_ yang membuatnya dan dibagikan kepada anak dan cucunya.

"Kau sebagai perempuan harus tahu cara membuat kimchi yang baik. Kai suka sekali makan kimchi buatanku," katanya sambil memeragakan cara membelah sawi-sawi berbonggol besar itu tanpa merusak daunnya. _Halmeonie_ memotong ujung bonggolnya, lalu menariknya terbuka. "Apa keluargamu mengajarkannya?"

"Aku pernah melihat melihat cara membuatnya di pabrik saat karyawisata sekolah," aku Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya keluarganya benar-benar tidak terlalu peduli dengan membuat kimchi. Ibunya lebih sering berada di ruang pakaian ditemani para penjahit keluarga daripada di dapur. Ayahnya mungkin akan memasak di dapur saat libur natal, tapi semakin jarang belakangan ini, dan beliau sama sekali tidak bisa membuat kimchi sehingga pilihan alternatif adalah membeli kimchi kemasan yang dijual di supermarket.

"Buatan pabrik benar-benar merusak cita rasa kimchi yang sebenarnya. Mereka mungkin hanya memasukkan sawi, gochujang, garam, dan bahan pengawet sebanyak-banyaknya. Sangat tidak sehat."

"Apa waktu menyambut kepulangan Krystal itu juga kimchi buatan _Halmeoni_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab penuh semangat oleh wanita berusaha 87 tahun itu. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasa kumakan. Rasanya segar sekali."

"Kau tidak bisa membuat kimchi dengan cepat. Kimchi itu makanan fermentasi, jadi kau harus mendiamkannya paling tidak 2-3 hari dalam toples kedap udara sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Fermentasinya pun belum tentu berhasil kalau kau tidak melihat gelembung-gelembung dalam wadahnya," Ajar Nenek sambil membalur pasta cabai yang sudah dicampur dengan irisan lobak, wortel, dan daun bawang. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan membaluri tiap lembar sawi yang sudah diasinkan secara merata. Kyungsoo mengikutinya, mengerjakan sawi-sawi di baskom lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh tak mengerti.

"Apa kalian sudah nyaman dengan satu sama lain?" Nenek memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Ini pasti mengejutkan untukmu, karena semua cucu perempuanku menolak dinikahkan saat seusiamu. Mereka selalu mengelak dengan berbagai alasan padahal mereka sudah ditunangkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum meringis. "Yah, kami masih berusaha menyesuaikan kebiasaan masing-masing."

"Apa Kai masih suka makan jelly beruang itu?" tanya Nenek membuat dahi Kyungsoo mengerut.

"Jelly beruang?" Ia mengingat-ingat. "Ah… _gummy bear_. Iya, dia masih menyimpan setoples kecil di ruang kerjanya."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat lengkungan samar di bibir Nenek. Mengingatkannya akan masa-masa menggemaskan Kai yang merengek padanya untuk dibelikan sebungkus saat kunjungan mereka ke German dulu. Anak 5 tahun itu mengeluarkan semua jurus silat lidah untuk meluluhkan hati neneknya.

"Aku akan gosok gigi setelah memakannya!"

"Benar, kah?" lirik Halmeonie sangsi, karena selama ini janji hanyalah tinggal janji. Anak kecil ini sudah terlalu dimajakan dengan mendapatkan seluruh benda yang ditunjuknya. Salahkan kakeknya yang begitu menyayangi Kai, menjadikannya sosok perengek seperti ini. "Janji laki-laki tidak boleh diingkari, Kim Kai."

Kai kecil mengangguk antusias. "Halmeonie bisa pegang janjiku. Aku akan menyikat gigi setelah makan permen ini."

"Oke, tidak lebih dari satu ons," jawaban final Halmeonie menerbitkan cengiran khasnya yang menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang berbaris berantakan dengan sebuah lubang di depan—gigi serinya baru tanggal kemarin.

"Terima kasih, Halmeonie!" ujar anak laki-laki itu.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tahu-tahu cucu laki-laki kesayangannya sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa dengan seorang istri yang kini menemaninya. Bukan lagi anak laki-laki yang menggandeng tangannya ketika minta diantar ke toilet.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Apa Kai menuntut banyak darimu? Anak misalnya?"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, kami belum berpikir ke sana. Dia hanya minta dibuatkan kopi setiap pagi. Untuk makan siang dia lebih banyak makan di kantor begitu juga makan malam. Dia selalu pulang larut dan menyuruhku untuk makan duluan. Dia sangat membebaskanku…" suara Kyungsoo melemah di akhir kalimat, baru menyadari hal ini.

Ia dan Kai tidak pernah membicarakan apa yang mereka inginkan. Lebih mirip teman berbagi rumah daripada pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya. Kai tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari Kyungsoo—kecuali secangkir kopi dan permintaan untuk tak lagi menghindarinya. Selebihnya, ia bahkan tidak merasa seperti menikah. Tidak ada paksaan untuk membuatkan bekal ataupun paksaan untuk memuaskan nafsunya seperti yang selama ini ditakutkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalian mencobanya, kan?" tanya Halmeoni dan Kyungsoo tahu jelas kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Anak, cucu.

Apa yang harus ia jawab? Mereka memang tidur seranjang, tapi tidak pernah bersentuhan. Sekali-sekalinya sentuhan mereka hanya terjadi di depan altar.

"Aku… Aku masih harus fokus menyelesaikan pendidikkanku, jadi perihal anak masih belum menjadi pikiranku saat ini," jawab Kyungsoo hati-hati, tidak ingin melukai perasaan Halmeonie. Ia tahu benar bagaimana pentingnya seorang penerus, apalagi bagi generasi tua seperti ini.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang selalu mengedepankan pendidikan," gumam Halmeoni entah bentuk sindiran atau apa, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menilainya.

"Tapi sebagai perempuan, sudah kodratnya kamu pasti akan kembali lagi ke dapur. Mau sebagus apapun kariermu, tetap perempuan yang menguasai dapur. Memberikan gizi terbaik bagi keluargamu sekalipun sekarang mereka lebih banyak menyewa koki-koki dan ahli gizi seperti yang dilakukan ibu Kai. Tetap saja, kau harus turun melihat. Jangan terlalu percaya pada mereka. Kecuali kau melihatnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Lama keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo memfokuskan matanya pada lembar-lembar sawi. Masih ada satu sawi lagi yang belum ia lumuri.

Setelah sawi-sawi itu seutuhnya berlumuran pasta merah, mereka dipindahkan dalam wadah dekap udara dan disimpan di meja. Sementara pada pelayan membereskan sisa kekacauan sehabismmembuat kimchi itu, Halmeoni membawanya menuju ruang baca pribadi di lantai atas. Sebuah ruangan berbau buku lama dengan rak-rak buku menjulang yang menyimpan buku-buku tua, mulai dari sejarah perkembangan ekonomi dunia dan Asia, sampai buku-buku romantis fiksi di salah satu sudut.

 _Halmeoni_ membawanya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang terletak di ujung sementara _Halmeoni_ pergi ke balik salah satu rak, seorang pelayan datang mengatarkan dua cangkir teh camomile dan penganan ringan dari tepung beras—tteok—berbagai macam rasa. Seusai melakukan tugasnya, pelayan itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang baca.

 _Halmeoni_ datang dengan langkahnya yang disanggah tongkat dengan membawa sebuah kotak beludru di tangan kirinya. Ketika ia duduk, ia membuka kotak itu dan diperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo sebuah cincin emas dengan sebuah permata yang berdiri pongah di puncaknya. Ukurannya cuku mencolok untuk disadari orang. Mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 carat. Dengan potongan round (melingkar) sempurna begitu cantik ketika menguraikan cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela.

"Indah sekali, _Halmeoni_ ," ujar Kyungsoo tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya atas cincin itu. Nampak sederhana, namun congkak di sisi lain.

"Ini mas kawin yang diberikan kakek Kai pada saat kami menikah dulu, dan kurasa sudah waktunya aku menyerahkan ini padamu. Kamu yang akan meneruskan marga Kim bersama Kai." _Halmeoni_ menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menerima perhiasan tersebut.

" _Halmeoni_ , kurasa ini terlalu… Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu," ujar Kyungsoo berusaha mengembalikannya, tapi _Halmeoni_ menolak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyerahkannya pada anak lelakimu nanti, untuk istrinya. Sebagai pengingat kalau kau selalu diterima dalam Keluarga Kim."

Tangan keriput itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, menepuk-nepuknya seolah memberi kekuatan tak kasat mata. "Tidak mudah menjadi seorang istri, terutama di usia muda. Aku menikah saat aku berumur 17 tahun, berbeda nyaris sepuuh tahun dengan Kakek Kai. Sebagai penolong, kau harus selalu menjadi lebih kuat dari suamimu. Laki-laki itu kadang hanyalah makhluk lemah yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh besar berbalut otot, sedang perempuan meskipun kelihatannya lebih lemah tapi bisa melakukan segalanya."

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya mendengar ejekan _Halmeoni_.

"Dalamnya hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu, maka kamu sebagai perempuan harus bisa menilai orang. Laki-laki selalu butuh bukti nyata, sedang perempuan hanya butuh perasaannya untuk menilai. Jadilah pendamping yang kuat di sebelah Kai karena nasib ribuan orang akan berada di tangan kalian nanti."

 _Ah benar… nasib ribuan orang ada di tangan kami_ , batin Kyungsoo membenarkan kalimat _Halmeoni_. Bukan hanya pekerja yang secara resmi tercatat, tapi juga keluarga mereka. Perusahaan keluarga Kim dan Do dari generasi ke generasi sudah menjadi sumber mata air bagi ribuan orang—menjadi sumber penghasilan mereka. Kalau mata air itu habis, bagaiman nasib orang-orang itu?

 _Ini hanyalah pernikahan bisnis…_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat malam menjelang, _Halmeoni_ menahan Kyungsoo agar menginap—tentu saja Kai tahu ini akal-akalan neneknya supaya ia ikut menginap. Maka mau tak mau Kai harus kembali ke rumah dan membawakan baju ganti untuk istrinya mengingat rumah neneknya benar-benar tersembunyi dari GPS hingga tidak mungkin meminta Bibi Jung membawakannya.

Beruntung, istrinya itu lebih cekatan menyuruh Bibi Jung menyiapkan baju-bajunya dalam sebuah tas sehingga Kai tidak harus berurusan dengan lemari di seberang lemarinya. Akan sangat canggung kalau Kai bertanya tentang pakaian dalam Kyungsoo, kan?

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memasukkan bajunya sendiri dalam tas tersebut, Kai meraih kunci mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pergi lagi ke rumah utama. Dan perjalanan akan sangat santai seandainya Kyungsoo tidak menelfon dan memintanya untuk membeli…

"… pembalut?" tanya Kai lagi dengan wajah memanas.

Bukan hanya dia saja, Kyungsoo di seberang sana juga memerah dengan permintannya itu. Padahal menurut perhitungannya ia baru akan datang bulan lima hari lagi, jadi ia tidak mempersiapkan pembalut cadangan di tas. Mana ia tahu kalau bercak merah itu akan muncul di celana dalamnya sore ini?!

Satu-satunya orang yang terpikir olehnya hanya Kai berhubung lelaki itu sedang dalam perjalanan. Tidak mungkin ia meminta pada pelayan di sini, itu lebih canggung lagi. Tadinya ia ingin memesan lewat online, tapi nyatanya rumah utama benar-benar tidak terjamah GPS.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya," jawab Kai mau tak mau menepikan mobilnya di depan Olive Young.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan perempuan-perempuan yang melihatnya aneh berada di bagian rak yang memamerkan beragam jenis pembalut. Dari siang sampai malam. Bersayap dan tidak. Hell, kenapa perempuan serumit ini.

"Kyung?" panggil Kai dari saluran telfon. "Pembalut seperti apa yang kau mau? Di sini ada banyak sekali."

"Itu, yang merek Hwaiteu, yang bentuknya seperti celana dalam."

 _Apa lagi ini…_

"Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Lalu saluran telefon terputus diikuti pesan gambar dari Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mau berlama-lama di bagian pembalut, Kai meminta tolong pada seorang pramuniaga untuk mencarikan produk yang Kyungsoo minta. Tak lebih dari 5 menit ia sudah membawa dua bungkus pembalut berbeda merek ke meja kasir.

 _Untuk Kyungsoo, untuk istriku,_ rapal Kai dalam hati masih berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang seolah melihatnya seperti maniak.

Di rumah utama, Kyungsoo menunggu kedatangan Kai dengan tidak sabar. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang. Padahal ia tahu jelas jarak rumahnya dan rumah utama tidak sedekat itu. Menit-menit berjalan terasa sangat pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa mandi kalau Kai belum juga datang dengan baju ganti dan pembalutnya. Halmeoni menawarkan untuknya meminjam baju Krystal yang memang selalu disimpan dalam lemarinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu diri, tubuhnya tidak sekecil Krystal yang rampingnya menyamai papan triplek. Benar-benar kurus. Lagipula, Kyungsoo tidak nyaman meminjam baju orang lain.

Matanya berpendar mengamati ruangan yang akan diinapinya malam ini. Ini kamar Kai kala dia berkunjung ke rumah utama. Kamar besar yang didominasi dinding warna putih dan lantai kayu yang menutupi seluruh permukaannya. Sebuah _chandelier_ kecil menggantung di langit-langit membentuk sulur ranting pohon dengan lampu-lampu kecil menjadi kuncup bunganya. Kasur besar di tengah ruangan baru saja diganti seprainya saat Kyungsoo masuk barusan. Di dinding sebelah pintu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat pigura-pigura foto beragam ukuran digantung sedemikian rupa dengan apik. Foto-foto Kai saat masih bayi, yang tengkurap sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Foto Kai dengan sebuah piala besar—entah kemenangan atas apa. Foto wisuda Kai di Amerika dengan _Halmeoni_. Dan foto pernikahan mereka yang disimpan dalam bingkai paling besar di sana.

Foto itu diambil seminggu pesta pernikahan mereka di salah satu sudut rumah orang tua Kai yang estetik. Kyungsoo ingat betapa canggungnya mereka hari itu. Ia berpura-pura bergandengan tangan, saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana ia membuat sang fotografer dan penata gaya mereka mendesah frustasi dengan tingkahnya. Kalau bukan karena mereka yang dibayar oleh Keluarga Kim dan Do, sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan dimaki-maki— _kurasa karena itu juga aku tidak berbakat jadi model_. Dengan semua kharisma yang dimiliki Kai, lelaki itu dengan cepat membuat sesi foto terasa menyenangkan. Ia yang selalu berkata pada Kyungsoo untuk menarik napas dan menghembuskannya ketika ia gugup.

Kai tidak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Lelaki itu cenderung membuat dirinya nyaman untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo inginkan ketimbang memaksanya untuk mengikuti semua keinginannya. Kelembutan itu juga yang akhirnya menggiring Kyungsoo untuk tunduk pada suaminya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika pintu di sebelahnya berderit terbuka. "Astaga!"

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Kai.

"Sedikit. Kurasa pintunya sudah lama tidak diminyaki makanya suaranya semenakutkan itu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, ini." Kai menyerahkan tas dan sekantong pesanan Kyungsoo yang membuat wajah keduanya menghangat.

"Te-terima kasih." Buru-buru Kyungsoo membawa kedua barang itu masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia ingin segera melepas semua peluh dan debu yang menempel di kulitnya sejak pagi.

Kamar mandi sudah dihiasi lilin-lilin aroma terapi berbau lavender dan diletakkan di sudut-sudut yang terlihat. Suhu air panas juga sudah diatur menjadi suam-suam kuku hingga rasanya nyaman sekali untuk segera membersihkan diri dan itulah yang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang. Berdiam di bawah pancuran air lama-lama bukan hanya sekedar mandi, tapi menyembunyikan degup jantung yang tidak bisa tenang. Hah... apa harusnya ia meminta pada Bibi Song—kepala pembantu di rumah _Halmeoni_ —jadi Kai dan dirinya tidak harus menjadi malu satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia tidak mendapati Kai di manapun di kamar itu. Ia pikir Kai pasti menemui _Halmeoni_ seperti yang selalu orang-orang bilang, "Kai itu pacar kedua _Halmeoni_ , tidak heran kalau melihatnya selalu menjadi kesayangan." Karena itu ia tidak akan mengganggu dan memilih untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur.

"Kukira kamu di kamar _Halmeoni_ ," kata Kyungsoo saat ia malah menemukan sosok jangkung Kai sedang membuka-buka kabinet di dapur bersih yang hanya digunakan untuk menyimpan perabotan makan dan masak yang tidak terpakai.

Kai berbalik. " _Halmeoni_ sudah tidur jam setengah sembilan. Aku baru akan menemuinya besok pagi. Kasihan kalau aku harus membangunkannya malam ini."

Mulut Kyungsoo membulat lantas mengangguk-angguk. "Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ramyeon. Aku belum makan malam."

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku supaya para pelayan membuat makanan ekstra untukmu. Kukira kau akan makan di luar seperti biasa," kata Kyungsoo sambil menggiring Kai masuk ke dapur lain yang tadi siang ia datangi. Tangannya dengan cepat menemukan beberapa bungkus ramyeon instan di kabinet atas. "Mau kubuatkan?"

"Tentu kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata Kai lalu duduk di meja kayu bundar. Matanya melihat-lihat sekeliling yang tidak berubah sejak ia masih kecil. Dapur besar yang kelihatannya tidak sefuturistik dapur bersih tadi tapi sebenarnya di sinilah semua hal magis itu berasal. Dari ruangan ini _Halmeoni_ memasak untuknya dan sepupu-sepupunya makanan terenak di dunia. Kenapa ia tidak ingat kalau _Halmeoni_ selalu menyimpan makanan di dapur ini?

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Kai membuka keheningan mereka.

" _Halmeoni_ mengajarkan aku cara membuat kimchi di keluarga kalian."

"Benar, kah?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya sampai ia melihat berkotak-kotak kimchi yang sedang difermentasi di salah satu meja dapur. "Kau beruntung _Halmeoni_ mau mengajarkannya untukmu. Dia sangat protektif pada resep-resepnya. Rahasia keluarga dia bilang."

Kyungsoo meletakkan semangkuk ramyeon dengan telur setengah matang. " _Halmeoni_ bilang kamu suka telur setengah matang."

Kyungsoo duduk di seberang Kai yang mulai melahap mienya. Lelaki itu mendesah nikmat saat gurihnya kuah dan kenyalnya mie menguasai seluruh indra pengecapannya. Entah karena efek lapar, atau mie instan buatan orang lain rasanya memang selalu lebih enak daripada buatan sendiri.

"Kau mau?" tawar Kai pada Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk cangkir di depannya, membawa seluruh gumpalan susu coklat larut dalam air panas. Pelan-pelan ia meminumnya sambil menunggu Kai menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dapur benar-benar sudah kosong, para pembantu itu sudah menyesap balik ke kamar mereka di belakang sana. Kyungsoo membiarkan suara percikan air kolam di depan menjadi satu-satunya musik di antara mereka.

" _Halmeoni_ memberikanku perhiasan tadi," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kai penasaran. Oh tentu saja, perhiasan-perhiasan neneknya itu benar-benar berharga karena sebagian peninggalan dari orang-orang penting pada masanya dengan batu-batunya yang sangat besar dan berkilauan. Kai pernah melihatnya secara langsung sekali, tersembunyi di balik pintu besi ruang baca. Tapi sebagian besar ia melihatnya dari foto-foto lawas neneknya dengan perhiasan-perhiasan yang ia miliki. Belakangan neneknya tidak suka menggunakan banyak perhiasan. Lebih memilih setia pada gelang batu gioknya dan sepasang giwang bermata batu giok.

"Sebuah cincin berlian. Katanya mas kawin dari kakekmu. Itu pasti berharga sekali. Aku ingin menolak, tapi _Halmeoni_ memaksa," aku Kyungsoo sambil memainkan kuping gelasnya.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk ke permukaan susu coklatnya yang tinggal setengah. Perhiasan itu bukan hal main-main, apalagi satu set peninggalan dari kakeknya. Tapi gadis ini, dengan semua pesona polos dan manisnya, berhasil menarik hati _Halmeoni_ yang lama mati dan beku sejak ditinggal kakek. _Halmeoni_ jelas-jelas menyukai gadis ini dan telah memberinya satu ruang khusus di hati. Gadis ini diterima masuk dalam keluarga bahkan tanpa perlu usaha yang mencucurkan darah dan keringat.

"Tidak usah dikembalikan. _Halmeoni_ sensitif dengan penolakan," ujar Kai sambil tertawa. "Lagipula, jarang sekali aku melihat _Halmeoni_ mau berbagi dengan orang lain, kau tahu? Resep dan perhiasan. Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo mengulum bibir. "Kuharap begitu."

Meski demikian, pikirannya tak bisa berbohong. Memikirkan soal perkataan Halmeoni tadi sore untuk berdiri kuat di sebelah Kai. Mungkin maksudnya menguatkan, namun entah bagaimana terasa seperti sebuah penegasan kenapa pernikahan mereka bisa terjadi.

Pernikahan ini politik, tentu saja. Semua berita itu menuliskannya dengan sangat jelas. Melalui pernikahan ini, kedudukan keluarga Kim dan Do di mata publik menjadi semakin kuat. Dua grup konglomerasi besar bersatu, membentuk suatu dinasti. Terdengar seperti dongeng, tapi terlalu nyata dan masuk akal bagi Kyungsoo.

Untuk dirinya perempuan, menikah muda dengan pasangan yang mapan jelas suatu kewajaran. Tapi Kai, terlalu aneh untuk seorang pria muda tampan dan berbakat sepertinya mau mengikat diri dalam komitmen seumur hidup. Apalagi menginat cerita tentang mantan pacarnya itu. Kai bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang ia mau semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Kenapa pula ia harus mengiyakan pernikahan ini?

"Oppa, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa harus minta ijin?"

Kai menatap lama pada Kyungsoo yang masih diam, menunduk memandangi permukaan cangkir yang berbercak coklat. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap langsung mata Kai. Terlalu takut untuk semua kemungkinan jawaban yang muncul.

"Kenapa kau bisa menerima perjodohan ini?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

Hei, iya. Aku tahu kok. Ini lama banget hehehe… sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai dari akhir 2018 lalu, tapi aku tahan karena aku pengen nambahin satu part lagi. Udah kucoba untuk nulis 3 sampai 4 kali, tapi aku nggak puas dan gak tahu harus nulis apa di part itu. So… ya… ini lah yang bisa kukasih ke kalian. Semoga kalian menikmati

Thankyou untuk semua yang udah baca, review, fave: nutellabs, chanbaekus, hrms, tdaf27, scaniaghufron, Mon Angel, bubblesbear, kikipanzer, wulankai500, kimsooi, kyung1293, Narin .s, kimi2266, blooskai, Lovesoo, ruixi1, penguinsoo93, sreew1288, sunny-peach. Terima kasih udah mau menunggu ff ini… 3

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	8. Chapter 8

EXO © SM ENTERTAINMENT ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present…

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

© 2018

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang berjalan dingin dan hening. Kyungsoo lebih memilih memandangi pemandangan dari kaca sebelah sambil bertopang dagu. Sedang Kai menatap lurus pada jalanan Seoul yang menjadi lebih padat pada akhir pekan. Pesan nenek untuk selalu berbaikan nyatanya hanya diiyakan dimulut, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

Kai melirik ke samping, pada istrinya yang sejak pagi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun padanya. Kyungsoo jadi berkali-kali lebih dingin daripada hari-hari biasa. Gadis itu memang pendiam, tapi tak pernah jadi sebisu ini. Dan itu membuat dada Kai sesak.

"Kudengar Bruno Mars baru mengeluarkan MV baru. Sudah lihat?" tanya Kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm," gumam Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban.

Sebelah tangannya menekan layar _touch screen audio player_ yang tersambung dengan Spotify. Kemudian musik dan lirik rap menguasai seluruh audio. Jujur, Kai tidak suka lagunya. Tapi kalau Kyungsoo suka, apa boleh buat.

"Matikan saja, lagunya tidak enak," sela Kyungsoo yang langsung disyukuri Kai. Setelahnya mobil kembali hening.

Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak," elak Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau marah," simpul Kai. "Kau mendiamkan aku seharian ini. Apa itu namanya bukan marah?"

"Biasanya kita memang saling diam, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, masih enggan memandang Kai.

Kai menghela napas, tak lagi ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan lawan bicara yang tidak mood untuk diajak bercakap-cakap. Ia tahu jelas asal-muasal semua keheningan ini. Pembicaraan mereka semalam yang membuat Kyungsoo meninggalkanya ke toilet dan kembali dengan mata bengkak. Ketara sekali habis menangis—tentu saja ditepis gadis itu.

Tapi Kai tidak merasa ada yang salah dari kalimatnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berkata jujur?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kai menatap lama pada Kyungsoo yang masih diam, menunduk memandangi permukaan cangkir yang berbercak coklat. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap langsung mata Kai. Terlalu takut untuk semua kemungkinan jawaban yang muncul._

 _"Kenapa kau bisa menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, nyaris sepelan angin musim panas yang menerbangkan debu._

 _Lelaki 23 tahun itu tidak pernah menyangka pertanyaan ini akhirnya akan muncul. Pertanyaan yang akhirnya membuat ia mengambil satu keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Pikirannya kembali pada akhir tahun lalu, ketika ia mengiyakan perjodohan ini dan membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum senang._

" _Karena aku tidak suka rasanya patah hati," jawab Kai. Matanya menerawang balik pada masa lalu, pada sosok cantik dengan kulit seputih cahaya rembulan dan rambut sehitam arang. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seperti orang tolol yang kerjanya berenang setiap hari. Kupikir cukup sekali aku merasakan hal itu. Kalau pada akhirnya aku pasti denganmu, untuk apa aku mencobai diri untuk merasakan sakit yang sama. Menikah sekarang atau nanti, hasilnya akan sama saja."_

" _Lagipula, pernikahan ini akan mempererat hubungan kedua perusahaan—tentu saja menguntungkan. Aku semakin tidak punya alasan apa-apa lagi untuk menentang orang tuaku," tandas Kai mengakhiri ceritanya. "Kamu sendiri, kenapa mau menikah?"_

" _Tidak pernah ada pilihan untukku," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memainkan kuping gelasnya. "Aku harus selalu menurut pada keputusan orang tuaku karena mereka bilang ini untuk kebaikanku. Dan sekarang aku jadi berpikir, ini benar untuk kebaikanku atau kebaikan perusahaan."_

" _Kau selalu punya pillihan, Kyung," kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Kai yang balik memandangnya._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti. Orang tuaku sudah merencanakan semua hidupku. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti peta yang mereka gambar. Tidak ada pilihan untuk anak perempuan. Sedangkan anak laki-laki selalu punya kebebasannya sendiri."_

 _Bulu roma Kyungsoo mendadak berdiri ketika sebuah jemari hangat menarik tangan kirinya. Kai menggenggam tangannya, memandangi cincin emas putih dengan design sangat sederhana melingkari jari manis Kyungsoo. Cincin yang berukir nama Kai Kim di sisi dalam._

" _Jadi kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Kai._

" _Aku…" Ia menutup mulut, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sendiri tak paham dengan hatinya. Tak punya jawaban. Kyungsoo memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain mata Kai._

 _Kai malah terkekeh ringan. "Sayangnya kau sudah terjebak denganku seumur hidup sejak kau bilang iya di altar." Ibu jarinya tak lepas berhenti mengelus bagaimana cincin itu melingkar di sana. "Ada apa?"_

" _Hng?" Kyungsoo mendongak._

" _Yang kuperhatikan darimu, kalau kau punya pikiran tertentu di kepalamu, kau akan memulainya dengan satu pertanyaan. Tapi tak sungguh-sungguh menceritakan apa yang kaupikirkan padaku. Ada apa?" tanya Kai lagi. Matanya menjadi sayu, menunggu Kyungsoo dengan kelembutan yang baru gadis itu sadari sekarang._

 _Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai, menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. "Aku takut kalau pada akhirnya pernikahan ini benar-benar hanya alat bisnis," jawab Kyungsoo. "Yang aku punya hanya diriku sendiri, dan…" Gadis itu menelan liurnya sendiri, menahan sesak yang perlahan memenuhi dada. "… apa lagi yang kupunya kalau aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu?"_

 _Ketakutan ini selalu membayangi Kyungsoo, mengikutinya setiap malam datang seperti mimpi buruk._

 _Kenyataan bahwa isu bisnis tak lepas dari pernikahan mereka membuatnya takut kalau-kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Kai akhirnya akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenal suaminya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Kai pikirkan tentangnya. Dan ketidaktahuan itu memberi makan ketakutannya dengan sangat lahap._

 _Mudah sekali untuh jatuh cinta pada Kai. Pria itu tampan, penuh karisma, berbakat, dan semua tindak-tanduknya membuat dia terlihat seperti master piece yang Tuhan turunkan ke dunia. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Perlakuan Kai membuatnya semakin nyaman berada di samping lelaki itu. Namun kesadaran ini membawanya kembali dan menjadi skeptis._

" _Kau meragukan aku?"_

" _Ya," jawab Kyungsoo jelas. "Aku ragu, kalau perlakukan baik yang kau berikan selama ini tak lebih dari sekedar untuk menjaga kesepakatan bisnis. Aku takut kalau ternyata hanya aku yang berharap banyak di sini. Bahwa hanya aku yang menginginkan pernikahan ini untuk berlangsung selamanya, sedangkan kau mungkin tidak."_

 _Kai tidak berpikir sejauh itu sebelumnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah menyelesaikan masalah yang saat itu membelit kakinya. Dan solusi yang ia temukan adalah menikahi Kyungsoo, meskipun tanpa perasaan yang turut terlibat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja mempermainkan hati seorang gadis._

" _Aku tidak akan berbohong, pernikahan kita memang memberikan kuntungan bisnis bagi kita berdua. Tapi kalau mempermainkan ikatan sesakral pernikahan hanya untuk keuntungan duniawi, bukannya terlalu beresiko?" tanya Kai balik._

 _Gadis itu diam tak menjawab. Membiarkan menit-menit berlalu tanpa menghasilkan rekonsiliasi apapun._

" _Apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kai nyaris putus asa._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo mengepak roti ke dalam kotak makan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sudah terlambat," bohongnya. Padahal jelas, kelasnya baru dimulai jam 9 pagi nanti. Sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. Bahkan Kai baru menyelesaikan olah raga pagi di kolam renang. Badannya basah dan hanya dilindungi dengan bathrobe.

"Jadwal kuliahmu selalu sepagi ini?" tanya Kai penasaran. Ini sudah beberapa hari berturut-turut Kyungsoo pergi ke kampus jam 7 pagi. Biasanya gadis itu biasa pergi jam 9 atau jam 11.

"Hng. Ada tugas yang harus didiskusikan dulu dengan temanku," jawab Kyungsoo lalu mencengklek tasnya, bersiap untuk pergi kalau saja tangan dingin dan basah Kai tidak menahannya. "Ada apa?"

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mencari maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat Kai barusan. Lantas ia mengangguk lalu segera masuk ke mobil sedan hitam yang sudah siap di teras rumah.

Ini membingungkan Kai, sungguh. Ia tidak mengerti dengan gadis itu yang mendadak berubah menjadi dingin dan menghindari segala hal tentangnya. Gadis itu pergi pagi-pagi sekali, dan ketika Kai kembali dari kantor, ia akan menemukan gadis itu sudah tertidur—bahkan jam baru menunjuk pukul 8. Entah gadis itu berpura-pura atau memang sungguhan.

Kai semakin tak mengerti letak kesalahannya ketika Kyungsoo diam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu lebih senang membuat suasana rumah dingin ketimbang memulai adu mulut yang panas tentang masalah mereka. Dan itu bukan tipikal Kai sama sekali. Ia tidak suka membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut lalu meledak seperti gunung meletus yang lavanya merembet kemana-mana.

"Mungkin kau harus memberikannya dia ruang untuk berpikir sebelum mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan," kata Jimin, sahabat dekat Kai sejak masih sama-sama bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menggumam sebelum memasukkan sepotong daging ayam dalam mulutnya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus membiarkannya? Ini sudah seminggu dan dia tidak berucap apapun seolah kami baik-baik saja!" keluh Kai lantas menenggak bir kalengnya. "Memangnya aku cenayang apa bisa membicara pikirannya?"

Jimin terkekeh. " _Well_ , namanya juga perempuan."

Kai menatap sekotak ayam goreng yang dibawakan Jimin ke kantornya tanpa selera. Hah… padahal ayam sudah menjadi makan yang tidak pernah absen dari daftar favoritnya. Sial, seorang Do Kyung Soo membuat pikirannya benar-benar berantakan.

"Dia bilang dia takut kalau pernikahan ini hanya bisnis. Nyatanya memang pernikahan ini membawa keuntungan bisnis. Saham Woojoo dan Do Group meningkat saat berita itu keluar. Itu fakta yang tidak bisa dielakkan lagi," cerocos Kai masih didengarkan Jimin. "Aku bersikap baik padanya supaya dia nyaman tinggal bersama denganku. Tapi yang ia rasakan hanyalah takut. Memangnya aku menggigitnya apa?"

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Baik salah, dingin juga salah." Kai mengusap wajahnya letih.

"Wajar istrimu meragukanmu kalau kau sendiri tidak terbuka padanya!" geram Jimin menunjuk Kai melalui ujung sumpit. "Kau benar-benar tidak belajar dari masa lalu. Berapa banyak perempuan yang patah hati karena salah paham dengan tingkahmu yang terlalu baik itu, hah? Kau lupa dengan _title_ 'PHP' yang disematkan anak-anak di belakang namamu?"

"PHP apanya? Aku benar-benar tulus padanya!"

Jimin menggeleng, yakin benar kalau Kai ini sahabatnya yang awam soal wanita. "Kuberi tahu, ya. Perempuan itu mudah ditaklukan asalkan kau berbuat baik pada mereka. Dan itu yang selalu kau lakukan pada semua perempuan termasuk istrimu."

"Karena aku menghargainya sebagai perempuan. Memangnya salah dengan semua itu?" tanya Kai makin tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau pernah bilang 'aku mencintamu' pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Kai menggeleng. Dahi lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengerut bingung saat Jimin menjabat tangannya. "Selamat, kau baru saja mendapatkan istri yang penuh perhitungan dan tidak mudah terjebak oleh semua kebaikanmu."

Kai langsung menepis tangan Jimin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Wajar saja Kyungsoo menjadi ragu padamu. Kau tidak mempertegas hubungan apapun di antara kalian selain pernikahan bisnis." Jimin membentuk tanda kutip imaginer dengan kedua jarinya saat menyebutkan pernikahan bisnis. "Mungkin dia mendengar tentang betapa sopannya kau pada seluruh wanita. Pantas kalau dia jadi berpikir ulang tentangmu dan mempertanyakan seluruh perlakumu benar-benar untuk seorang istri, atau hanya untuk seorang wanita."

"Kyungsoo itu hanya perlu kepastian darimu tentang statusnya," tegas Jimin.

"Ya dia istriku," jawab Kai lirih.

"Pernah mengatakannya langsung, tidak?"

Kai kalah telak. Ia tidak bisa lagi membalas kalimat Jimin yang terasa sangat benar. Hah sial, bagaimana _playboy_ seperti Jimin bisa memberi saran pernikahan seperti ini. Memalukan.

Lelaki 23 tahun itu meminum habis sisa bir dalam kaleng lalu meremas kemasan logam tersebut. Itu kaleng keduanya malam ini. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" pikirnya buntu sambil berandar pada sofa ruang kerjanya yang empuk itu. Tak lama, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. " _Let see_ , apa brand favorit Kyungsoo… Gucci? Hermes?"

Jimin tak kuasa untuk menahan matanya bergulir. "Tidak perlu sampai membelikannya seisi Gucci. Itu malah membuatmu terlihat sedang menyogoknya," seloroh Jimin. "Perhatian-perhatian kecil selalu menghasilkan dampak yang luar biasa. _Butterfly Effect_." Jimin mengepak-ngepakan kedua tangannya seperti sayap.

Kai kembali menyimpan ponselnya. "Mungkin kau benar."

"Aku memang benar," cibir Jimin lalu membereskan kotak kosong di meja—dia menghabiskan ayam-ayam itu sendiri karena Kai sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. "Sudah, ah. Aku mau pulang. Padahal niatku ke sini untuk membujukmu memberikan rekaman malam pertama kalian. Tapi yang kudapat adalah keluhan pria tak berpengalaman sepertimu."

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung Kai menggeplak belakang leher Jimin. "Singkirkan pikiran jorokmu itu, dasar penjahat kelamin!" Ia sudah menenteng jas dan tas kerjanya di lengan, mengikuti Jimin melangkah menuju satu-satunya lift yang masih beroperasi di lantasi 12 gedung kantor Woojoo Grup.

"Sialan! Yang kau sebut penjahat kelamin ini baru saja menyelamatkan pernikahanmu!" keluh Jimin. "Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo. Bilang, aku tempat konsultasi pernikahan kalian!" kata si pirang saat mereka harus berpisah di basement. Mobil Jimin terparkir agak jauh dari lift, sedangkan Range Rover Kai selalu mendapatkan tempat ternyaman. Tepat di samping lift.

Perjalanan berlalu dengan sangat cepat mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Jalan Seoul tidak sepadat pagi hari meski dengan hingar-bingar yang tak kunjung redam.

Kai memasuki rumah yang selalu sepi, langsung menuju kamarnya dan tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di sudut kamar utama manapun, bahkan tidak di kamar mandi. Oh, tentu saja Kai jadi sedikit khawatir. Tidak biasanya gadis itu menghilang sampai tengah malam seperti ini. Apa ia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya?

Kai mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo yang lantas ia temukan berkedip-kedip di meja nakas samping kasur. Seharusnya, Kyungsoo tidak kemana-mana kalau ponselnya masih ada di sini.

Jadi daripada memperpanjang pikiran yang sudah mulai kemana-mana, Kai segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin dari pancuran. Setidaknya itu membantunya menghilangkan pikiran buruk dari benaknya.

"Ada apa, Jim?" jawab Kai dari sambungan telefon saat ia baru selesai memakai celana tidurnya.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu tadi, kau datang kan ke pesta pertunangan Taemin?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku belum menerima undangannya," aku Kai.

"Dia bilang dia sudah mengirimkannya dari minggu lalu tapi kau belum mengkonfirmasi ke EO-nya. Jangan sampai kau membuat kursi kosong di pestanya. Dia akan membunuhmu nanti," kata Jimin menakut-nakuti.

"Aku cek sebentar."

Tanpa memutus sambungan telefon, Kai pergi menuju ruang kerja di samping kamar. Oh sebenarnya itu bukan ruang kerja untuknya seorang. Ruangna itu di _design_ dengan dua meja kerja yang saling berhadapan untuknya dan Kyungsoo dengan lampu-lampu terang yang tidak membuat mata sakit saat membaca. Ruang kerja menjadi salah satu ruang favoritnya di rumah ini—setelah kolam renang tentunya.

Ia menemukan dirinya saling berpandangan pada Kyungsoo ketika ia membuka pintu. Sepertinya ia mengagetkan gadis itu. Hanya beberapa detik, gadis itu sudah kembali menekuni buku tebal di hadapannya, berpura-pura seakan Kai tidak ada di sana. Kai hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lalu berjalan menuju areanya sendiri.

Lelaki itu menemukan sebuah amplop biru gelap dengan cap lilin berbentuk huruf T dan M yang saling menimpa. Di bagian muka, ia menemukan undangan itu ditujukan bukan hanya untuknya tapi juga Kyungsoo melalui typografi bertuliskan "Mr & Mrs. Kim".

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya. Besok kukonfirmasi," jawab Kai di telfon lalu segera mengakhiri panggilan.

Ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan kaca mika tipis yang di ukir apik berisi keterangan pesta pertunangan salah satu teman dekatnya sewaktu SMA, lengkap dengan kolom dresscode dan RSVP.

Lagi-lagi Kai menghepa napas. Ia tahu harus menghadapi ini, cepat atau lambat. "Kyungsoo?" panggil Kai.

"Ya?" Gadis itu mendongak. Masih dengan mata bulat yang memandangnya begitu rupa, membuat perasaan Kai campur aduk. Rambutnya yang panjang membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat manis. Kemana saja Kai baru menyadari hal ini?

"Kau ada waktu dua minggu lagi? Temanku mengundang kita ke pesta pertunangannya." Kai mengulurkan kaca mika tipis itu ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Tak lama setelah membacanya, Kyungsoo langsung mengiyakan. "Oke."

Sebagian diri Kai bersorak senang karena gadis itu mau menemaninya pergi, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain merasa sebal karena jawaban gadis itu benar-benar pendek dan apa adanya. Gadis malu-malu yang dulu ia dekati akan memerah pipinya seakan lenyap tak bersisa.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali fokus pada buku tebal di hadapannya. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kai meskipun ia ingin. Gadis itu berusaha bertindak biasa-biasa saja, menulis jawaban-jawaban yang dianggapnya benar ke dalam buku tulisnya. Ia berkeras hati mengabaikan tatapan Kai yang ia sadar betul sedang memandanginya entah untuk alasan apa.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, jemari Kai terulur untuk menyimpan anak-anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menjuntai ke balik telinganya. Gadis itu terperajat hingga ia berhenti menulis dan memandang Kai dengan mata yang melebar kaget.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut," kata Kai lembut lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang kerja seorang diri.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadar, ia sudah menahan napasnya begitu lama.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca, nunggu, review, like, dan follow cerita ini. Maaf aku nggak sempet untuk nulis nama kalian satu-satu. I really appreciate every little thing that you guys did.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	9. Chapter 9

EXO © SM ENTERTAINMENT ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present…

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tahu tindakannya menghindari Kai selama ini memang sudah keterlaluan. Ia mengabaikan lelaki itu seolah tidak ada. Berbicara seperlunya, padahal ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bahas. Terutama soal sakit hati sepihak yang Kyungsoo simpan.

Harusnya Kyungsoo membahas hal ini sejak pulang dari rumah utama. Tapi seperti yang ia katakan waktu itu, ia hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri. Kalau ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Kai, apa lagi yang tersisa kalau Kai membuangnya?

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya lelah akan beban berat yang menggelayut di pundaknya. Pikiran pernikahan bisnis ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kyung, _are you okay_?" tanya Luhan khawatir melihat temannya menjadi uring-uringan. Bahkan sepotong red velvet cheesecake kesukaannya tidak sanggup membangkitkan _mood_ Kyungsoo yang entah lenyap kemana.

" _No, I'm not_ …" aku Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia menghembuskan napas berat seraya meletakkan garpu perak di samping piring.

"Ada apa? Kau bermasalah dengan Kai?" tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran. "Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan?"

Kyungsoo kembali diam yang membuat kedua temannya berpandangan bingung. Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu berinisiatif berkata, "Kai berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak? Katakan padaku, biar kita menuntutnya!"

"Apa Kai memaksamu melayaninya di ranjang?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia selingkuh?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan memperkeruh suasana.

"Duh… bukan…" erang Kyungsoo tertahan, malah semakin sebal dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi apa? Katakan, Do Kyung Soo. Kami _kan_ tidak bisa membaca isi kepalamu!" dumal Baekhyun ikut-ikutan sebal.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kami sudah mendiamkan masing-masing nyaris seminggu." Ia berusaha mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi di rumah dingin mereka. "Awalnya karena dia bilang pernikahan ini membawa keuntungan bagi perusahan. Ya aku tahu hal itu, tapi…" Kyungsoo menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Biasakah dia tidak memperjelas kalau hal ini hanya pernikahan bisnis? Aku tahu hal itu… tapi dia bisa menggunakan kata-kata lain…"

Luhan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan berusaha mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Umm… menurutku… ini hanya pendapatmu sepihak, sepertinya." Ia kembali berhati-hati. "Maksudku, sepertinya Kai hanya berusaha jujur padamu—keuntungan pernikahan kalian benar-benar jadi bahan berita waktu itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tidak memungkiri bagaimana ia melihat grafik saham Woojoo yang dimilikinya meroket waktu itu. Bahkan hingga kini harganya cenderung tetap dan tidak mengalami penurunan meskipun ekonomi lesu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan?"

Ketakutan Kyungsoo? Banyak.

Tapi lebih daripada ketakutannya pada pernikahan bisnis ini, ia lebih takut kalau pernikahan ini tak lagi menguntungkan maka mereka akan bercerai. Bahwa akhirnya Kai menemukan orang lain yang ia cintai. Jika akhirnya ia akan kehilangan Kai. Jika… jika Kyungsoo harus mengakui perasaan yang bertumbuh semakin subur dalam hatinya. Bahwa ia mencintai Kai dan segala rupa perhatian yang lelaki itu berikan padanya.

Ia takut jika perasaan ini hanya sepihak. Jika ia terlalu berharap banyak dari pernikahan bisnis ini.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Perlahan matanya memanas dengan cairan hangat mulai menggenang di sana.

"Jangan menangis…" rengek Luhan yang segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Gadis berambut pirang bergelombang ini mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. " _It's okay_ kalau kau tidak siap mengatakannya. Tapi kalau kau punya masalah, sebaiknya jangan menyimpannya sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan rasa bersalah yang mendadak menggelayuti hatinya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa selain ikut mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut kalau perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan," bisik Kyungsoo akhirnya di pundak Luhan yang terasa lembab oleh air mata. "Jatuh cinta memang sesakit ini, ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan cinta, Kyung. Kau hanya perlu menghadapinya dengan sikap dewasa. Jangan mengelak. Akan semakin sakit rasanya kalau kau menghindar seperti ini," kata Luhan menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Napas Kyungsoo yang mulai menjadi stabil membuat gadis Do itu menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Luhan. Ia menerima _tissue_ yang diulurkan Baekhyun dan mengenyahkan sisa-sisa air mata dari pipinya. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini."

" _It's okay… We're friends after all_ ," jawab Luhan dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong kalau Kai bilang perang dingin yang terjadi di rumah tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Sekeras apapun ia ingin mengelak, pikiran itu terus saja mengganggunya. Membuat pikirannya hilang konsentrasi dan sedikit banyak mempengaruhi hasil kerjanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kehidupan rumah tangga yang ia jalani beberapa bulan terakhir ini telah merubah seluruh hidup Kai.

Saat tiba waktunya pulang ke rumah, hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah sikap Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya. Seberapapun usaha Kai untuk mendekati kembali gadis itu, seakan tidak akan ada hasilnya. Gadis itu menutup setiap cela yang berusaha Kai bongkar.

Kai tidak mengerti bagian mana yang salah darinya. Kalau memang yang Jimin waktu itu katakan benar, Kai juga tidak mengerti pengakuan macam apa yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Gadis itu istrinya, jelas. Gadis itu juga yang tidak memberikan Kai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun. Jadi apa lagi yang harus Kai lakukan?

Lelaki itu menghela napas dari balik kemudi, masih belum berminat turun dari mobil meski sudah tiba di garasi. Penjaga gerbang sampai mengetuk kaca pintu mobilnya, mengingatkan Kai untuk turun.

Rumah besar yang dibelikan untuk mereka berdua masih terasa dingin seperti hari kemarin. Ia melewati ruangan-ruangan gelap untuk mencapai tangga di depan ruang makan, satu-satunya ruangan yang lampunya menyala.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya melihat gadis itu duduk di kursi makannya seperti yang pernah Kai ingat. Duduk dalam diam dengan piyama satin warna biru dongker.

Gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya lantas mendekatinya, berdiri dalam jarak satu rengkuhan dari Kai. Masing-masing lelah dengan seluruh perang dingin ini, terlihat dari mata bengkak Kyungsoo dan kantung mata Kai akibat tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini.

"Tasmu… biar aku taruh di ruang kerja…" kata Kyungsoo lirih. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap Kai meski tangannya terulur, siap menerima tas kerja Kai.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan tangan Kyungsoo menggantung di udara. Gadis itu nyaris menyerah. Ia menelan liurnya sendiri, hendak menarik tangannya kembali. Ia pasti sudah sangat keterlaluan selama ini sampai-sampai ia sendiri bertindak kurang ajar sebagai istri.

"Maaf…" bisik Kyungsoo lirih, semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan telinganya untuk bentakan panjang yang ia sendiri takkan elak. Namun ia tidak pernah mempersiapkan jantungnya untuk sebuah pelukan yang Kai berikan mendadak seperti ini.

Lelaki itu memeluknya erat. Menyimpan Kyungsoo dalam dadanya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat nan teratur lelaki itu di puncak kepalanya. Pelukan pertama mereka setelah menikah, terasa canggung sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Batin gadis itu kembali bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kai memeluknya. Bolehkah sekali ini ia berharap bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang memendam rasa?

"Sebenarnya aku sampai hari ini tidak tahu apa salahku… tapi aku minta maaf kalau aku menyakitimu," kata Kai pelan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia memeluk Kyungsoo. Rasanya takut kalau gadis itu menjauh lagi darinya. "Jangan menghindariku lagi. Sikapmu itu membuatku kepikiran berhari-hari, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kai. Tidak berani berkata.

Kai menghembuskan napasnya. Ia melirik ke bawah, tempat Kyungsoo masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku ini suamimu. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu kalau bukan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Tebakanku mungkin salah dan akan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Memangnya kau menebak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau takut aku hanya memanfaatkanmu dan pernikahan ini?"

"Uhm…" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jadi itu benar atau salah?" Kai terkekeh.

"Setengah benar."

"Yang setengahnya lagi?"

Kyungsoo diam. Jari-jarinya mengerat pada sisi-sisi kemeja Kai. Ia tak yakin, haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini? Bagaimana reaksi Kai nanti? Apa lelaki itu akan menerimanya? Atau malah menjauh? Salah-salah, langkah yang Kyungsoo ambil bisa membuat pernikahannya hancur.

Namun… apa salahnya seorang istri mencintai suaminya sendiri? Itu bukan dosa. Bukan juga sebuah kesalahan.

Kyungsoo menelan liurnya sendiri. Mengumpulkan sejumput keberanian yang tersisa dari dirinya. "Aku takut jauh cinta padamu," bisik Kyungsoo nyaris selirih angin. Kai tidak berespon apapun selain desir napasnya. "Mudah untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi bagaimana responmu… aku tidak tahu… Dan ketidaktahuan itu membuatku semakin takut."

Perlahan Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukan Kai. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Kai yang balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, masih terlalu linglung dengan pernyataan yang ia terima. Kyungsoo entah bagaimana dapat memahami hal itu. Ia meraih tas kerja Kai lalu berkata, "Lupakan saja. Cepatlah mandi. _Oppa_ bisa rematik kalau mandi malam-malam."

Gadis Do itu berbalik, siap-siap menyembunyikan tangisan yang hendak turun kembali. Namun sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya, memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Jujur, sulit bagiku untuk bisa jatuh cinta lagi setelah apa yang terjadi sebelum ini," kata Kai. "Tapi aku sudah memilihmu. Aku berkomitmen padamu, termasuk berkomitmen untuk mencintaimu. Mungkin belum untuk sekarang, tapi…"

"Aku mengerti," kata Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum terkulum di bibirnya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba," ujarnya lembut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kai melepaskan pegangannya dari Kyungsoo. Membiarkan gadis itu pergi ke lantai dua, menyisahkan dirinya sendiri dan gejolak emosi yang bergelora dalam hatinya.

Kalau saja ia bisa mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo, bahwa sejak mereka tinggal bersama perlahan tapi nyata ia merasakan perubahan dalam hatinya. Rasa dimiliki dan dinantikan itu muncul bersama perasaan yang lain. Semakin lama semakin membuatnya rakus akan rasa itu. Rasa yang bercampur aduk dan selalu bersangkut paut dengan Kyungsoo.

Hanya saja, ia berharap bisa segera mendefinisikan rasa itu dengan benar.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

.

.

.

Halo, masih adakah yang inget sama FF ini?

Maafin aku, dalam waktu setahun ini FF ini belum jadi juga. Berhubung aku udah di semester tua, ada tugas-tugas yang nuntut aku dahulukan daripada FF.

Maaf juga chapter ini super pendek. Sebenernya ada beberapa pikiran yang bikin aku lama banget bikin chapter ini. Pertama, aku berniat nulis ulang FF ini (sekalian mau kupublish di Wattpad) karena setelah kupikirin jalan cerita FF ini udah berubah jauh dari ide awalnya. Salah satu ide awalnya adalah bikin cerita fluff makanya judulnya A Day Off. Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, cerita ini bergulir dengan terlalu drama. Kedua, aku udah nulis chapter ini dalam versi yang lebih panjang, tapi nggak kupublish. Beruntung aku nggak publish jadi aku bisa bawain plot yang udah kupikirin lebih matang daripada sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku usahain update segera berhubung aku masih libur. Hehehe… ditunggu yaa!

Terima kasih untuk : Augusta1208, hrms, Hanamo13, wulankai500, dinadokyungsoo1, Tdaf27, dwynda35, ruixi1, ekyeol, bubblesbear, Lovesoo, Babaya, gitaaorgee, Kyungchan, dan semua yang sudah baca, follow, like. Jeongmal kamsahamnida.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	10. Chapter 10

EXO © SM ENTERTAINMENT ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present…

.

.

.

 **A Day Off**

® 2018

.

.

.

.

.

Kai selalu percaya, percakapan yang baik akan membawa hasil yang baik pula. Hal itu ia buktikan melalui hubungannya dan Kyungsoo yang semakin lama menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun mereka canggung di awal, namun sedikit demi sedikit Kai bisa melihat bagaimana perubahan hubungan mereka terjadi. Kyungsoo tak lagi bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pikirannya. Gadis itu mulai berani mengatakan isi kepalanya, membuat Kai berhenti menebak-nebak apa yang ia mau.

Pagi itu Kai bangun tanpa Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Jadi ia berjalan menuju lantai satu. Ia menemukan gadis itu sedang berada di dapur bersih rumah mereka. Dengan telaten gadis itu menempatkan beberapa makanan ke dalam kotak bento yang belakangan menjadi tidak asing di mata Kai. Oh tentu saja, itu kotak makannya. Sudah dua hari ini ia selalu membawa kotak itu setiap pagi. Bukannya Kai tidak suka, hanya saja ia kasihan kalau Kyungsoo harus mengorbankan jam tidurnya demi ini. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu bilang dia tidak apa-apa.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari Kai berdiri di sebelahnya. "Jangan diambil!" jeritnya saat Kai mencuri sepotong sosis cepat.

"Pada akhirnya semua makanan itu akan masuk ke perutku, Kyungsoo- _ya_ …" Kai beralasan, tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu lantas berbalik, mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas lalu kembali ke sebelah Kyungsoo, mengamati gadis itu sambil bersandar pada tepi meja marmer.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak berangkat pagi-pagi lagi? Atau kerja kelompokmu sudah selesai?" Kai kembali mempertanyakan alasan yang selalu Kyungsoo gunakan waktu itu.

Kedua pipi gadis Do itu bersemu merah. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain asal bukan Kai. "Kerja kelompoknya sudah selesai," bohongnya. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan kotak-kotak makan yang rasanya tidak muat dimasukkan dalam tas rantang makan.

"Masa? Bukan karena kau ingin berlama-lama denganku _kan_ setiap pagi?" tanya Kai jahil. Ia paling tahu bagaimana caranya membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona lalu gadis itu akan marah-marah sendiri. Yang entah bagaimana terlihat menggemaskan di maata Kai. "Aku sudah melihat jadwal kuliahmu semester ini. Kau bahkan hanya kuliah pagi di hari Senin. Sisanya kuliahmu selalu siang."

"Kenapa kau tidak mandi sekarang? Ini sudah jam tujuh," Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo tak lagi menyembunyikan wajah kaget sekaligus kesalnya ke hadapan Kai. Napasnya tertahan di hidung.

Kai terkekeh. Tangannya terangkat, mengacak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku bercanda." Lantas ia pergi ke kamar untuk segera mandi.

Selalu menyenangkan menjahili Kyungsoo. Respon datar tapi malu-malu itu yang selalu Kai nantikan. Warna merah akan merambah hingga telinganya. Membuatnya terlihat imut tanpa gadis itu sendiri sadari. Entah sejak kapan panggilan mereka masing-masing berubah menjadi lebih santai. Kai menikmati setiap kali Kyungsoo memanggilnya _Oppa_. Memanggil jiwa seorang kakak yang selalu ingin melindungi adiknya.

Tapi Kyungsoo bukan adik, melainkan seorang istri. Ia semakin terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu di seputaran hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menahan napas dalam-dalam, menekan perutnya hingga rata mungkin. Dari belakang, Tiffany berusaha menarik retsleting melewati punggungnya dengan dibantu seorang orang asistennya.

"Huft…" Tiffany menghenghembuskan napas lega ketika akhirnya retsleting itu akhirnya naik. Ia menatap pantulan Kyungsoo dari cermin. Gaun biru dongker dengan kerlip-kerlip keperakan membalut tubuh Kyungsoo erat, terutama di area pinggang. "Padahal saat _fitting_ minggu lalu, baju ini masih sangat mudah dipakai. Sekarang baju ini jadi sangat pas di tubuhmu. Kau sudah _isi_ , ya?"

"Isi apaan? Makanan?" canda Kyungsoo. Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana fabrik ringan itu jatuh dengan sangat indah ke lantai. Sesekali ia berjinjit, membayangkan ketika ia memakai _heels_. Ia selalu merasa puas ketika Tiffany menyelesaikan sepotong gaun untuknya.

"Ya siapa tahu. Kau dan Kai masih muda pasti sedang bugar-bugarnya. Kalau mau punya anak, kalian bisa cepat dapat asalkan rajin melakukannya. Ayo katakan padaku, kau sedang hamil, kan?" tanya Tiffany sambil membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan gaun biru itu dari tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, kami belum memikirkan hal itu…" jawabnya pelan lalu kembali menatap tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam pada cermin. Matanya tak lepas dari perut yang kini sedikit membuncit. Bukan buncit karena adanya kehidupan baru yang akan datang.

Ujung jarinya menyentuh gundukan lemak yang memeluk pinggangnya. Terasa kenyal sekaligus menggelikan. Kyungsoo selalu benci pada tubuhnya, terutama bagian perut. Bagian itu selalu menjadi tempat pertama penumpukan lemak. Bahkan saat ia bernapas, rasanya oksigen berubah menjadi lemak di sana.

Tiffany menatap dari cela gorden. "Jangan sedih begitu, kau hanya perlu memakai korset hari Jumat nanti."

"Aku benci tubuhku," ujar Kyungsoo masih menatap tubuhnya. "Tubuh ini mudah sekali menyimpan lemak. Padahal porsi makanku masih sama."

"Itu tandanya kau bahagia. Semua orang menikah dan bahagia mengalaminya, kok. Aku bahkan naik lima kilo setelah menikah. Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku yakin Kai tidak akan mempermasalahkannya," hibur Tiffany. "Aku ke depan duluan, ya. Ada _client_ lain yang harus kutangani. Yang ini agak sedikit rewel. Cepatlah berpakaian."

Kyungsoo segera memakai kemeja dan celananya kembali. Kemudian ia berjalan ke bagian depan, tempat _display_ berbagai pakaian hasil karya Tiffany.

Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang yang didominasi oleh warna krem dan emas. Gaun-gaun indah digantung berdasarkan warna. Di sebelah kanan, gaun-gaun dipajang mulai dari warna hitam, biru, hijau, kuning, hingga merah muda. Sementara di sebelah kiri menggantung gaun-gaun pernikahan yang di dominasi warna putih. Di tengah ruangan, sebuah manekin memakai gaun emas berpayet-payet rumit. Gaun itu mengembang pongah. Tiffany bilang, gaun itu pernah dipakai Lee Hyori, diva Korea legendaris, saat konser.

Ia mengenal Tiffany dari Luhan. Gadis pesta itu yang mengenalkannya pertama kali ketika mereka kebingungan mencari tempat jahit untuk gaun prom. Saat itu Tiffany baru lulus dari sekolah mode di Paris dan sudah beberapa kali membuatkan gaun untuk Luhan.

Gadis Korea-Amerika itu satu-satunya _designer_ yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo di saat Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu model pakaian yang bagus untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tahu bilang " _Shireo_ " tapi tidak benar-benar memberi saran. Tiffany dengan sabar membuatkannya beberapa sketsa yang akhirnya disukai Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena sejauh ini selera mereka mirip. Dan hingga hari ini, setiap kali Kyungsoo punya acara yang mengharuskannya memakai gaun, dia akan kembali lagi pada Tiffany.

"Astaga… ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengecilkan gaun ini untukmu…" keluh Tiffany. " _Ya_! Kang Seulgi, aku tahu kau kurus. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Badanmu sudah sekurus ranting musim dingin, tahu tidak?"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar keluhan Tiffany itu. Di sudut tempatnya tadi melakukan _fitting_ , seorang gadis berambut hitam legam berdiri menghadap cermin dengan fabrik yang ditahan agar tidak melorot. Bahkan dalam jarak sejauh ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat tulang-tulangnya menyembul dari balik kulit. Pinggangnya panjang dan ramping. Bahkan dalam pikiran Kyungsoo ia tidak pernah mampu membayangkan untuk punya pinggang sekecil itu.

"Aku baru pemotretan untuk _merchandise_ konserku. Jadi tidak heran baju ini longgar. Setelah ini aku akan makan, kok…" kata perempuan berambut hitam itu santai. "Kau tahu sendiri kan badanku ini bagaimana."

"Jadi kau mau aku mengecilkannya lagi atau tidak?" tanya Tiffany.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kalau memang harus dikecilkan biar timku yang melakukannya," kata gadis yang disebut Seulgi itu lalu kembali ke bilik ganti untuk melepaskan gaun tersebut.

Kyungsoo segera duduk di sofa ruang konsultasi, berpura-pura menyesap teh yang disediakan salah seorang asisten Tiffany. Berharap tidak ketahuan sedang mencuri dengar. Tak lama kemudian, perempuan berambut hitam legam itu pergi meninggalkan butik bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"Maaf ya kau harus menunggu lama," kata Tiffany menyesal. Ia membawa buku bon dan mesin EDC di tangan, lantas duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. Ia menyerahkan kartu hitamnya untuk digesek pada mesin. Setelah memasukkan pin, gulungan kertas keluar dari mesin itu. Satu kopi diserahkan pada Kyungsoo beserta lembar bon berwarna putih. Sementara kopian lainnya disimpan Tiffany.

"Bajumu akan ku _laundry_ dulu. Mau kau ambil ke sini atau kukirim ke rumahmu?"

"Kirim saja ke rumahku hari Jumat ini, dan sepertinya aku butuh asistenmu kalau-kalau ada masalah pada bajuku," kata Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. Ia mencangklekkan tasnya di bahu lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar bersama Tiffany.

"Baiklah. Kuantar jam tiga sore, apa itu oke?"

"Tentu."

"Memangnya ini untuk pesta siapa, _sih_? Belakangan aku juga mendapat pesanan dengan warna yang sama pada hari yang sama sepertimu," kata Tiffany penasaran.

"Salah seorang teman Kai akan tunangan hari Jumat nanti. Lee Taemin. Kau kenal?" Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca butik Tiffany. Di luar, BMW hitam miliknya sudah menunggu.

"Tidak kenal, tapi sering dengar namanya—putri dari Shine Corp," aku Tiffany. "Ya sudah, nanti aku hubungi lagi kalau orangku mau berangkat ke tempatmu."

Selepas lambaian tangan pada Tiffany, mobil melaju ke jalanan Apgujeong-dong, kaca mobil mulai naik menutup. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Matanya melirik ke bawah, pada tonjolan lemak di perut yang sangat menganggu mata.

Hah… dia butuh diet.

.

.

.

.

.

Peep…

Angka di timbangan digital berhenti pada 50,7 kg.

Tidak menyerah. Ia turun dari timbangan. Beberapa saat setelah angka di timbangan menghilang, ia kembali lagi menapak pada timbangan. Namun tak ada yang berubah, angka yang tertera tetap 50,7 kg.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Lantas mendorong timbangan itu ke kolong wastafel, tempatnya semula. Ia memandang pada cermin besar di atas wastafel. Memandangi tubuh petitnya yang hanya setinggi 159 cm itu. Ia mencubit pinggangnya lagi, merasakan setumpuk lemak kenyal di sana.

"Ck… dalam tiga bulan naik tiga kilo…" keluhnya. "Bagaimana menghilangkan ini semua dalam tiga hari?" pikirnya konyol.

Cermin selalu menjadi musuh bagi Kyungsoo. Ia benci bagaimana cermin memantulkan kembali paras dirinya. Benci bagaimana tubuhnya tidak seindah apa yang ia inginkan. Selalu ada lemak menonjol, bukannya tulang.

Kata Luhan, tubuh Kyungsoo indah dan menonjol pada daerah yang tepat. Apanya yang tepat? Maksudnya payudara dan bokongnya yang besar? Yang selalu jadi bahan perhatian ketika Kyungsoo memakai bikini? Kyungsoo bahkan risih ketika orang-orang memandangi tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa sedang diolok-olok.

Mungkin tubuhnya akan terlihat indah seandainya ia sedikit lebih tinggi. Lima senti juga sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo. Sayang, pertumbuhannya sudah berhenti ketika lulus SMA dan tidak pernah bertambah sekalipun Kyungsoo selalu berenang bolak-balik ketika libur menjelang kuliah waktu itu.

Ia segera memakai piyama dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di ruang makan, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Bibi Jung selalu menyediakan makan malam untuknya. Semangkuk sundubu jjigae, nasi, yachaejeon, dan kimchi. Aromanya menggoda hidung. Begitu kaya rempah khas Korea. Belum lagi kepulan uap panas yang mengudara seperti memanggil Kyungsoo untuk makan.

Sayang, pikirannya menahan dia untuk menyuap barang sesendok.

"Aku sedang tidak selera makan, Bi," kata Kyungsoo sambil meraih air dingin di gelas yang tersedia.

"Nona sedang ingin makan apa? Biar Bibi buatkan," tawar Bibi Jung.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mendorong kursi yang sedang ia duduki lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin makan."

Bibi Jung hanya bisa memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang menghilang di tangga menuju kamar. Tidak seperti biasanya, nona mudanya menolak untuk makan. Ia mengenal Kyungsoo nyaris sepuluh tahun lamanya, sejak nona mudanya itu masih anak-anak. Satu-satunya alasan nona mudanya tidak mau makan adalah sakit.

"Dia tidak mau makan?" tanya Kai heran ketika baru tiba di rumah dan Bibi Jung melaporkan kejadian ganjil itu.

Kai melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk di kasur. Rasa khawatir merundungi. Kai mendekat. Seperti merasakan kehadiran sosok lain di kamar itu, Kyungsoo berbalik dari posisi meringkuknya.

"Hei."

"Hei," jawab Kyungsoo seraya duduk di ranjang. "Baru pulang? Sudah makan?" Ia melirik jam di ponsel. Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam.

"Jimin menculikku untuk makan selepas kerja tadi," jawab Kai. Ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Tidak pucat. Bibirnya masih merekah merah muda seperti pagi tadi. Tidak juga ada keringat dingin di kulitnya. "Bibi bilang kau tidak mau makan. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo diam. Tangannya sibuk melepas belitan dasi dari kerah kemeja kerja Kai.

"Kyung…" panggil Kai. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang siap pergi membawa jasnya sekalian ke ruang _laundry_. Sementara tangannya yang lain menempel pada dahi Kyungsoo, memastikan suhu tubuhnya. _Normal._

"Tidak apa-apa, _Oppa_. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin makan," ujar Kyungsoo mengelak dari Kai.

Kai tidak mengungkitnya lebih jauh, apalagi ketika Kyungsoo sudah kembali berbaring di balik selimut ketika ia selesai mandi. Kai menyalakan TV layar lengkung yang menggantung di depan kasur. Pikirannya berusaha fokus pada tayangan di TV, namun entah bagaimana kepalanya berulang kali menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo melirik ke atas, ke arah Kai. Ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan ponsel. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Kamu yakin gak papa?" tanya Kai.

"Nggak."

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Serius?"

"Iyaaa…" jawab Kyungsoo gemas. Ia memeluk guling semakin erat. "Wajahmu kenapa semakin dekat?" bisik Kyungsoo polos.

"Biar kelihatan," canda Kai. Seringai melengkuk di wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi _headboard_ kasur, menahan bobot tubuhnya

"Apa sih… _Oppaaa_ …" rengek Kyungsoo sambil berupaya mendorong pundak Kai menjauh. Namun yang namanya tenaga lelaki tetap saja lebih kuat daripada wanita. Bukannya menjauh, Kai malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Hangat napasnya menerpa permukaan kulit Kyungsoo..

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ …" panggil Kai dengan suara rendahnya yang seksi.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah menahan napas. Jantungnya berdetak keras seolah sedang sekuat tenaga memompa seluruh darah ke wajah. Pipinya memanas mendapati tatapan mata Kai mengunci seluruh pergerakannya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat kumis-kumis tipis yang tumbuh di philtrum Kai, serta bibirnya yang berwarna merah agak gelap di bagian atas.

Oh sial… pikiran Kyungsoo sudah kemana-mana.

Jadi gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mencegah pikirannya berkelana semakin jauh dan semakin kotor. Antara takut, penasaran, dan menunggu sesuatu, kombinasi ketiganya telah mengaduk-aduk perutnya begitu brutal. Ia pikir ia akan bertahan dalam posisi ini selama beberapa waktu ke depan kalau saja…

"Hahahaa…"

… tawa Kai tidak membuyarkan fantasinya.

" _Ya_ … apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata dan melihat Kai sedang tertawa puas tepat di atasnya.

Sial. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah dibuat nyaris mati akibat tingkah spontannya. Ditambah dengan tatapan serius yang seolah sedang menelanjanginya itu. Kyungsoo pikir mereka akan melakukan sesuatu Tapi lelaki ini malah membuatnya menjadi bahan lelucon. Membuat ego Kyungsoo terluka dan malu.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai hingga lelaki itu jatuh ke sebelah.

"Hei… kau malu, ya?" goda Kai menoel-noel bahu Kyungsoo yang kini berbalik memunggunginya. "Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Berhenti menggangguku, _Oppa_!" rengut Kyungsoo.

Bukannya berhenti, Kai malah terus-terusan menoel-noel bahunya, merecoki Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha meredam amarah yang kini membuat kepalanya mendidih. Seakan tidak kenal menyerah, Kai mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo semakin sering.

"Apa—"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Tubuhnya seketika beku. Pikirannya kosong manakala sepasang belah bibir yang tadi menganggu pikirannya kini menempel pada dahinya. Sumpah serapah yang hendak ia lontarkan larut dalam air liur yang untuk ditelan saja sulit rasanya.

Kai baru saja mengecupnya.

Setelah beberapa detik lelaki itu melepaskan kecupannya. Ia memandangi wajah bulat Kyungsoo yang masih termangu seperti orang bodoh. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu berkata, "Selamat tidur." Sebelah tangannya menggapai saklar lampu tidur di samping Kyungsoo hingga seketika ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita. Ia lantas berbaring di posisinya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo terjaga sendirian dengan pikirannya.

Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidur?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

.

.

.

Hai-hai, aku kembali… Nggak terlalu lama, kan? Hehehe…

Semakin ke depan, plot ff ini mungkin akan membawa kalian lebih terguncang dan lebih sakit perut gara-gara tingkahnya Kyungsoo dan Kai. Jadi aku saranin, _fasten your seatbelt_ supaya tetap aman. Hahahaaa…

Oiya, jangan lupa follow ig aku ya : **dreamlab .id** karena melalui itu aku bisa komunikasi lebih banyak sama kalian, dan kalian bisa ikut terlibat dalam ff ini. Aku juga bisa kasih _sneak peek_ dikit tentang ff ini. Pst, dm atau komen aja kalau kalian mau kufolbek hehehee…

Terima kasih buat dukungan kalian di chapter kemarin : hrms, wulankai500, dinadokyungsoo1, pompombells, Tdaf27, dokyungsoosii, danactebh, ruixi1, gitaaorgee, veraalf, anon, kimi2266, dan semua yang sudah baca, favorite, follow cerita ini.

Follow juga akun wp aku **dream_lab** kalo kalian penasaran sama cerita di sana. Hehehe…

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **A Day Off © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


End file.
